


Moon Phased Wizard

by Blitza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat! Harry, F/M, Gen, Harry is Atsushi, Tigers, Were tiger, Were-Creatures, Werecats, tiger harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza
Summary: When Harry followed Sirius, he expected to find Sirius on the other side. Instead, he finds himself closer to his animagus form than ever before, lost in a strange world with strange people. This world has no wizards, only those gifted with a single supernatural ability. In this world Harry stands out, and not just because of his new coloring. His multitude of abilities attracts attention as the single, most powerful and diverse weapon on the planet. Harry... really doesn't like how some people look at him like he's a pack of meat.





	1. Part 1

Harry groaned as he rubbed at his painfully concave stomach. He hadn’t had a full meal for several days now, and with the full moon tonight he doubted he’d be able to stay here much longer. 

“Dammit! Why does my animagus have to be so weird!” Harry growled to himself as he dug his fists into his hair. For a moment they sharpened into paws with claws and Harry was forced to pull them away lest he scratch himself. Instead, he turned to stare into his reflection in the river beside him. Silver, moon touched hair hung down in smooth strands. It was longer on one side than the other where he had tried to cut it himself a few weeks ago. His eyes were an eerie shade of gold that would look more at home on the face of a great cat. 

Harry grimaced. Though he had slowly become accustomed to the new face that stared back at him, it was still off putting to see something other than the features he was born with. Even now, he felt a pang of unease as he looked into his own inhuman eyes.

Ever since he fell through the veil in search of Sirius, Harry’s animagus instincts and features had become more prevalent. Upon waking in this new world, Harry had been startled by his new appearance. At first, he had thought traveling between world had somehow bleached him. It wasn’t until he went through a forced transformation on the next full moon that he realized otherwise.  

Harry had assumed he was merely feeling restless due to sleeping inside (he had found himself outside a small village and the local orphanage was kind enough to put up with him for a night or two). When the moon rose however, he quickly realized that was not the case as energy flooded into him. It felt as if he was being filled with raw magical power. His body filled to the brim, Harry transformed into animagus form without any sort of thought or choice in the matter. Thankfully, it was only his animagus form and didn’t truly hurt. He was a good bit larger than he remembered being the last time he transformed however. His instincts were also very much more present as well. Harry, being surprised by them, ended up destroying the chicken coop before he realized what he was doing. Thankfully, Harry caught himself before eating any of the birds.

It was just awkward transforming in front of the orphanage that had offered him shelter. Needless to say, Harry quickly moved on. Over the next coming months, Harry learned of the other side affects of being bonded closer with his animagus form. 

The first thing was obviously his looks while in human form and being forcibly transformed when in the presence of full moon light. Apparently, his animagus form had always been susceptible to absorbing moon magic and Harry had just never noticed due to his separation from his inner beast. Now that it was closer to the surface, Harry was drastically affected by the phases of the moon. On new moons, Harry could barely be bothered to wake or do anything. On Full moons he was full of energy the day before and went through a forced transformation each night. 

The second thing was the instincts. While in animagus form they were loud and pervasive; it was often hard to keep himself from acting on them. When he was hungry they became even louder, to the point he had gone after livestock and eaten it raw before he realized what he was doing. Thankfully, this only happened when he was particularly hungry. When he had eaten beforehand, Harry found himself much more in control. However, even in human form, the instincts were still there. Harry found himself having odd urges, like growling when someone disrespected him, or wanting to chase and stalk birds or other small animals. Luckily, these were never very strong, more like passing thoughts than anything else. However, he did find himself drawn to water and taking long naps in the sun during mid-day. Though slightly odd, Harry found swimming and napping in the sun to be enjoyable and didn’t mind these instincts half as much as the others. 

Now as he gazed at his reflection, Harry once again wished to go swimming. He pushed it down with a frown. He was in the middle of a city, the water was likely dirty, and he had more important things to do. Like find some food before the moon rose. 

So far Harry had been lucky on his search for Sirius. The townsfolk and villagers he had traveled by weren’t averse to sharing a meal in return for a day of hard labor in the farm. So while Harry was most definitely not eating as much as he would have liked and knew was healthy, he hadn’t exactly been starving to death. Here in the city however, there were no fields of unskilled labor waiting to be worked. Instead, most jobs were steady jobs that only paid after a week or two and normally didn’t hire unskilled laborers. At first, this wasn’t too much of a problem. But now, with full moon once again approaching, Harry needed to find food or risk hurting someone with his out of control animagus form. For a moment he had to give an ironic smirk at the similarities between himself and his werewolf professor. He wondered what Remus would thing if he could see Harry now. Would he still care for him? Or would Remus condemn him for  getting Sirius tossed through the veil and his now rabid other half? Harry didn’t know and he couldn’t be bothered to care as his stomach rumbled again. 

Looking to the water, Harry pondered his predicament for a moment before his eyes widened in shock. Floating down the river, as if a fish or boat, was a pair of skinny legs sticking into the air. Every second or so they would twitch and jerk. Harry watched the legs float for another second or two before diving into the river. With a few strong kicks (just because he was starving it didn’t mean he wasn’t very muscled from hard work) Harry reached the drowning figure’s side. He plunged his head under and dragged the man’s (for that is what he was) head to the surface by  gripping his shoulders very tightly and pushing him to the surface. Then he draped the man over his front and began to kick back to shore. 

By the time he got them both onto the embankment, they had floated quite a bit farther down the river than Harry had intended. When he finally dragged the man from the river he felt exhausted. His small reservoir of energy from the coming full moon was completely spent. Now, his hands shook with fatigue and a lack of energy attributed purely to those in dire need of sustenance. He sat there on his hands and knees panting as if her had run a marathon full sprint. Harry truly wondered if he had the strength to stand. And then, the body he had dragged from the river (it hadn’t been breathing, he would have felt it) _moved_. First, the rust colored eyes rolled open with a gross _squish_ like that attributed to raw meat or fish. Then, its rose to a sitting position. However, it did not prop itself up like a normal body. Rather, it was lifted as if there were invisible strings connected to the torso and abdominal cavity, like a marionette or puppet. It moved like the undead. 

Harry jerked away with a swiftness he had not known he possessed. Still not quite sure if the IT was actually undead or not (with all the odd characters Harry had met over the years he felt like judging people based on first glimpse wasn’t something he could even pretend not to do anymore) he tried talking to IT.

“You were floating down the river... Are you okay?” For a moment the figure just blinked dumbly as if  in shock. 

“I made it,” the man (Harry supposed if the man could talk then he couldn’t be an undead, right?) spoke slowly. He appeared quite surprised and Harry wondered if he needed to find a doctor in case the man was going into shock. 

“Damn.”  The man’s voice was petulant, like that of a child being denied its toy. Harry jerked his head around to stare fully at the figure. 

“Damn?” Harry questioned in shock and irritation. Harry had just used the last of his energy (which he needed to find food) to save this man’s life and all he got was a ‘damn’? The ungracious man began to stand.

“Are you the one who interrupted my submersion?” He asked. Now his tone was lofty and slightly irritated, as though Harry were an errant child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away from the arrogant drowner. 

“I was just trying to help.” He defended, irritation leaking into his voice and accent. He whipped his head around. “Wait, submersion?” _Had this person tried to-_

“You don’t know what I mean by that?” The man had walked a few feet away and now turned back to Harry. “I was trying to commit suicide.” The man spoke glibly, as though his words were no more important than the weather. 

“S-suicide?!” Harry gasped out in horror. He jerked upright and stared with wide eyes at the trench coat wearing man. Why in the world would he-why would anyone- try to suicide? The man was skinny but Harry could tell by his nice tan coat and formal wear that he was no hopeless hobo. He obviously had money. Maybe he didn’t have any family? Was he lonely? OR maybe mentally ill?

“Yes, I was trying to kill myself.” His tone was lofty before it darkened as his expression soured. “But you just had to interfere.”  His rust colored eyes glared into Harry’s own golden orbs. _Is he blaming me?_  Harry struggled not to growl at him and only barely fought the urge down. By this time, the man was continuing on. “Still, my priority is to commit a clean suicide without being a burden to anyone. Yet I did burden you, so the fault lies with me at this point. I should apologize in some way.” 

Harry grimaced at the man. It was just his luck to find a deadset, flamboyant type of suicidal rich person when trying to save someone from drowning. Still, he couldn’t very well allow the man to go try again elsewhere. Life was life. The man may not realize or particularly care but his own life was a precious thing. People only lived once. Even discounting the pain of those left behind, each person had the potential to do great things. If they died, they would never do them. 

Harry was going to stand and tell the man this but felt himself go faint midway up. He stumbled about for a moment before finally getting his balance back as his stomach let out a rather demanding growl. 

“Are you hungry, boy?” The suicidal man asked in surprise. Harry straightened slightly and looked at the man rather sheepishly. How could he expect the man to listen and value what his words of encouragement when he was moments away from passing out?

“Well... I haven’t had anything to eat for a few days.” Harry admitted truthfully. As if understanding what they were talking about, Harry heard the man’s stomach give an even louder growl.

“How odd. I’m actually hungry. Unfortunately it seems I have lost my wallet in the river.”  Harry sighed in distaste. He wouldn’t have actually taken food from the man (he was already suicidal, no reason to add broke to the list) but he did feel sorry for him. Maybe the wallet had washed up somewhere along the shore? They could try to look for-

“There you are, you blockhead!” Harry startled in surprise as a very loud and very angry male voice sounded out from across the river. The suicidal man waved happily.

“Nice work, Kunikida-kun!” He called gleefully. Harry turned to see the figure of a very irate man standing on the other river bank. Though Harry couldn’t make out much from the distance, he could tell that the man was wearing nice, formal clothes and long blond hair. He also appeared quite put out. His arms were folded across his chest and he rested his weight on one leg. A book was held to one side. 

“Nice work? And just who caused all this work, you suicidal maniac?!” The ‘Kunikida-kun’ shouted back. “I’ve had enough of you disrupting my schedule!”

“Oh right, I have a great idea!” The aforementioned ‘suicidal maniac’ interrupted with a bouncy tone as he turned back to look at Harry. “He’s a colleague of mine from work. Let’s have him treat you to a meal.” 

** “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???!”  ** Harry flinched when the colleague entered back into the conversation. He covered his (now even more so thanks to his animagus) sensitive ears. The other man, the one Harry had pulled from the river, completely ignored his colleague however, to zone in on Harry. 

“What is your name?” Harry turned back to him in surprise. For a moment his mind floundered.

Here in the new world, most names were different in terms of what was accepted as the norm and what wasn’t. ‘Harry’ could easily be replaced with ‘Hari’ but ‘Potter’ was something he didn’t want to carry due to how foreign it sounded. 

“Harry. My name is Harry.” Harry grimaced and hoped he wasn’t asked for a last name. Thankfully, the suicidal man either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he continued on regardless. 

“Well come along, Hari-kun.” He said happily. “What would you like to eat?” Harry almost told him no but a glance at the sky stilled his tongue. The sun would set soon. He still hadn’t found anything to eat and if he transformed as hungry as he was now, Harry was worried he could hurt someone. It wasn’t like he had to pick something expensive, and he’d saved the man’s life anyway. Even if the man wasn’t thankful, there was morally no harm in accepting some food. Especially since it was something that was more related to public safety and than feeling a bit peckish or wanting to go somewhere expensive on someone else’s dime.

Harry thought for a moment. Rice was cheap and would keep him full for a long time. Thanks to his animagus side he could even eat large quantities of it and not feel hungry for days. Some meat was needed too, for protein... and it couldn’t be too expensive, he didn’t want to put anyone out... 

“Um... if it's not too much trouble... I’d like to eat tea on rice and chicken.”  The man looked at him for a moment before snickering and breaking into laughter. 

“So a boy on the brink of starvation wants to eat tea on rice?... Very well, Let’s have Kunikida-kun treat you to thirty bowls of that!” At the end of it he raised his voice to carry across the water to his friend. The reaction was rather instantaneous. 

“Don’t get all generous with my money, Dazai!” He shouted angrily. It made Harry want to cringe before he steeled himself. He needed to eat. If he didn’t his animagus form would take its hunger out on anything nearby and somehow Harry doubted it would wait to find some livestock before hunting for some prey. 

“Dazai?” He questioned instead. 

“Yeah, that’s my name.I am Dazai. Dazai Osamu.” 

* * *

 

Again, already crossposted on other sites. I don't like AO3 so I update here last. If you want something fresh find my account on wattpad. Its under the same user name. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner of some very scrumptious rice.

“You’re unbelievable. Who goes ‘that’s a nice river’ and jumps into it in the middle of a job? Thanks to you, Look! Look how off schedule we are now!” Harry kept half an ear on the two as he continued chowing down on his umpteenth bowl of tea on rice. He hadn’t known that Dazai would really order him thirty bowls but he certainly wasn’t complaining. If he kept up at this pace he might not feel hungry for a few days at least.

“You sure like your schedules, Kunikida-kun.”

“This isn’t a schedule!” Kunikida slammed a green note pad down on the table. On it, some of this world’s unreadable (at least to certain world travelers) wording was scrawled on the center. Harry glanced at it from the corner of his eyes while he continued to shovel food into his mouth. “It’s an Ideal!” Kunikida stood angrily. “My guide in life!! And nowhere in this book, is it written that my partner is a suicidal maniac!”  Harry turned his attention to his food and hummed at the taste and feel of it as it traveled down to his stomach.

“Shut up!” Kunikida turned his anger on Harry. Harry flinched back as the man retook his seat. “And nowhere on my projected expenses page will you find that I am willing to buy half a million bowls for a snot nosed brat!” Harry frowned, beginning to feel the stirrings of guilt in his stomach. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

“What are you in a rush for?” He asked.

“Like I said, it’s a job.” Kunikida replied dismissively as he waved his hand.

“No, what are you doing today?” Harry asked. Perhaps he could help them? No, he probably needed to leave soon, considering the cloying darkness that was eating up the daylight. Luckily moonrise was pretty late today so he didn’t have to worry yet. Still, he would have to wrap things up and go find a hiding place for the transformation.

“Today? It involves the military.” The man replied. Harry nodded and ate the last few bites of rice from his bowl. With a content sigh he stacked the bowl with the others before turning to Kunikida with a smile.

“Thank you for the meal, Kunikida-san. You have no idea what this means to me.” Harry thanked him. Truly, Harry was very grateful to the man, even if he was only helping thanks to his colleague. He at least deserved some sort of explanation, even if it wasn’t the full one. “I’ve been traveling the countryside looking for my godfather. There was always plenty of farm work to be done so I would work for my meals before moving on. When I came to the city however, I found that most people don’t want to hire someone so odd looking,” Harry said as he touched his moonlit hair. “And there isn’t really a demand for unskilled laborers here, or even people without any recommendations. I can work as a repairman so long as it’s not electrical, but no one wants to hire someone like me without any identification or credentials.” Believe it or not, _repairo_ was actually good for something. Among muggles it was like an instant cash maker. Unfortunately, thanks to his age and his strange looks Harry hadn’t been able to make much use of it.

“I thought the starvation would get to me. Thank you very much for this food.” Harry didn’t tell them how the starvation would get to him (by driving his inner beast mad with hunger) but he did make sure to be polite and show gratitude by thanking them.

“You’re looking for your godfather?” Dazai asked.

“Yes. We were separated a few months ago. I haven’t seen him since.” Harry said.

“How unfortunate. Do you have any leads?” Dazai asked.

“Hey Dazai, we aren’t philanthropists going around helping brats who are down on their luck. Let’s get back to the job at hand.” Kunikida said as he raised his ‘Ideal’ book up again. Harry felt his curiosity peak.

“That reminds me. You said earlier that your job involves the military. What do you do exactly?” Harry couldn’t possibly imagine what kind of job would draw these two together. They were completely opposite each other.

“What? Oh, we’re just private investigators.” Dazai said contentedly. It was clear that whatever else he did or didn’t like; Dazai did enjoy his job. The smile on his face was an actual smile of happiness. Not the smile of one making a mess of things for a few more minutes of enjoyment. This, was an actual smile.

“Private Investigators?” Harry echoed as he tilted his head. Though he could tell Dazai liked his job, he still couldn’t picture the mismatched duo actually _doing_ the job.

“That is not to say we only handle lost pets or extramarital affairs.” Kunikida’s deeper voice cut in. “Perhaps you’ve heard of the Armed Detective Agency, an organization with individuals with supernatural powers?”  Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he drew back a bit. He had never heard of this group, or even any group or individual possessing supernatural abilities. Upon arrival in this world, he had assumed that no magic existed after several spells failed to call forth any magical law enforcement. To hear that there were indeed individuals that carried magic was both heartwarming and very nerve wracking. With his animagus troubles, Harry doubted he’d be received very well. At home, the werewolves were reviled as beasts and monsters for changing once a month. How much worse would Harry be received? He, who had the ability to not only change once a month but also any other day of the month?

Harry froze in shock for moment before he turned his attention once more to the two in front of him. Harry frowned at the sight of them. They didn’t look like people with supernatural powers, but that didn’t really saying much considering some of the characters he had met back home. Kunikida was writing furiously in his ‘Ideal’ book while Dazai was...

“Ahh! Check out that nice beam up there!” He cried out happily.

“Don’t analyze whether you can hang yourself in a random tea house we just stumbled into!” Kunikida reprimanded, obviously used to his partner’s vices.

“Don’t be ridiculous! We’re talking about the hanging health method.”

“And what would that be?”

“What?! You don’t know? It’s so good for shoulder cramps!”

“What? Such a thing exists?”

“Hey! Write all of this down!”

“Hanging... Health... Method...” Kunikida muttered as he scribbled furiously into his book. Dazai was studiously looking the other way. Harry watched the two in increasing befuddlement.

“I’m messing with you.” The four words were enough to set Kunikida off. He snapped his ink pen (pen?! Harry had heard of people snapping pencils and quills but the pen he was using was high quality and made of metal!!!), slammed his book down, and began trying to strangle his partner. All the while he continued to yell abuse about how off his schedule was and how their job was ruined and about...

“Um, about your job today...”

 **“Yeah!”** Kunikida screamed as he glanced over. Harry jerked away at the loud sound. Instincts told him to scream back but he forced them back.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It's probably classified. I was just asking if I could help in any way. You guys gave me food. I’m very grateful.” Harry said as he dipped his head in respect and to hide the pupils that he knew had probably lengthened to a more cat like look.

“Today’s job doesn’t really require secrecy.” Kunikida said as he settled down again. Dazai also plopped back in his chair, none the worse for the sudden asphyxiation. “We’re looking for a certain tiger on behest of the military.” Harry stilled as those words sank in. _Oh no..._

“A tiger?” Harry asked innocently.

“A man-eater who’s recently appeared in these parts. Well, not that we know for sure it's devoured anyone, but it's ransacked warehouses and eaten farm produce and the like, doing whatever it likes. It’s been spotted around here lately.”

**_Crash!_ **

Harry jerked away from the table as if stung, causing dishes to fall to the floor.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry, I’ll pick these up right away! I’m so clumsy at times my own mother would call me a hopeless cause!” Harry kept his tone light and airy as he turned and began picking them up. By the time he had turned around again, his face was smooth and somewhat blank and his hands were no longer shaking.

“Thank you very much for the meal but the moon will be rising soon. I need to find a safe place to stay for the night, so I’ll just be leaving now.” Harry gave a smiled as he placed the dishes on the table and righted his chair. He needed to get out of here now. Harry had known his tiger form had been spotted by people, especially on the nights he was hungry, but he hadn’t thought anyone would actually try to track him down. He certainly hadn’t expected the government to get involved!

Turning, Harry moved to walk out of the tea house when a hand grabbed his worn collar.

“Wait, brat!” Kunikida demanded as he lifted him off his feet. Harry yelped but made no move to escape. If he acted like there was nothing to hide he could probably get these two incredibly lucky policemen off his tail (that or he was just incredibly unlucky! How could he have known the drowning man was one hired to hunt his alternate form!).

“You know something, don’t you?”

“About what?” Harry asked and then grimaced internally. That came out a little too fast.

“About the tiger, you dumb brat!”

“Uh, the tiger? I don't know anything besides what you’ve just told me. I just want to find a safe place for the night if it's really on the prowl.” Harry said and kicked his feet to be let down. In response Kunikida lifted him higher.

“Yeah right, how dumb do you think we are? Look, brat. People’s lives are on the line. If we don’t find this beast someone could get hurt!” Kunikida raged as he shook Harry. Harry grimaced and kicked his feet again.

“You think I don’t know that!” Harry shouted as he tried to twist out of Kunikida’s hold. Of course, he knew that! He was doing everything in his power to avoid hurting someone! But... Kunikida didn’t know that. Nor was Kunikida the one causing this mess. Harry was.

He sighed and looked to the ground. “Look, I get it that you’re trying to help and all, but seriously? Cut it out. You dangling me off the ground isn’t helping anyone and is actually costing you time. Do you really think I’m the kind of person to put some else’s life at stake if I can help it?!” By the end of it, Harry’s voice had risen to shouting again and he glared at Kunikida head on. Kunikida grimaced. Abruptly, he tossed Harry into the air. For a moment Harry was completely weightless. And then a large hand gripped his wrist and used his arm to pin Harry to the floor.

“Agh!” Harry gasped as he was slammed painfully into the wooden floor. The pressure Kunikida was placing on his arm was very painful. If Kunikida wanted, he could easily break Harry’s arm right there.

“Enough brat! You’ll either pay for the food with your arm, or you’ll tell us what you know.” The blond man demanded. A cultured voice interrupted them.

“Now, now, Kunikida-kun. Whenever you try to ask questions, it gets turned into an interrogation. The CEO’s been talking to you about this.” Dazai said nonchalantly. Kunikida huffed before rising from the ground. Harry gasped as the pressure on his shoulder was released. While he was down he took a moment to get his instincts under control. Yelling at Kunikida like that had not been a smart choice. Harry needed to stay calm and collected. No one knew he was the tiger yet, or even that the tiger was a shapeshifter. He just needed to make up a story about it and head on his way. He could search the city for Sirius later; when he had his animagus side better controlled and the government wasn’t so intent on finding him. Harry slowly sat up and rubbed his shoulder as Dazai walked over.

“And so, what do you know about this tiger?” Dazai asked as he crouched beside Harry.

“I saw it in Tsurumi.” Harry said with a painful shrug as he looked Dazai in the eye. “It looked half starved. The only reason it was taking from that warehouse was because it was starving. I was working next door when I saw it. It was covered in blood and scared me half to death when it looked me in the eye. I thought I was in serious trouble, but it ignored me completely and headed into some alleys instead. All it came for was some food. As long as no one bothers it, it won’t hurt anyone. I don’t think it means any harm. It’s just hungry.” Not once did he look away from Dazai’s gaze. For all that it was a lie, it was also the truth. The tiger was hungry and it didn’t want to hurt anyone. That was the important part that they needed to understand.

“Hmm... when was the last time you saw the tiger?” Dazai asked.

“I last saw it in Tsurumi, a few weeks ago.” Harry said. Kunikida nodded.

“That matches the last known whereabouts of the tiger. So far, it would appear the beast has been traveling in a straight line. Its next target, would be this area if it continues on like it has.” Harry nodded, having expected that information considering how hungry he had been and the carton of milk he could remember being stuck to his paw. That night he had been particularly hungry. The result was an instinct driven foraging mission that Harry could barely remember.

“So if that’s all, I’ll just be leaving. I want to be up early tomorrow to travel some more. I’ve been in this city a while and I don’t think my godfather is here.” Harry said as he stood to leave. He was stopped by Dazai.

“Hmmm... while this does tell us a bit more about the beast, it does not quite tell us why you didn’t want to tell us the truth.” Harry kept his face perfectly blank for a second before it morphed into a sheepish one.

“Ah... sorry. I didn’t think my opinion on the tiger would be well received. I understand that you’re worried he’ll hurt people but I really don’t think he will so long as he’s left alone.” Harry admitted while rubbing the back of his head in supposed embarrassment. Truthfully, he was looking at the clock out of the corner of his eyes. _Damn..._ He needed to leave soon. The moon wouldn’t be absent much longer and as soon as moonlight touched his skin...

“He... you called it a “he”. We never mentioned it was male.” Dazai’s soft words brought him crashing back to reality. Harry’s startled gaze flicked back to the suicidal detective. “You wouldn’t have been able to see whether it was male or female from across the street. If anything, you would have thought it was a girl because female tigers are smaller than males and from your own description, we can draw that the beast is extremely starved or malnourished.” Dazai’s eyes were intent and Harry felt himself stiffen. “This of course means, that you either got a lot closer than what you described, or, more likely, what you described never happened at all and you have something you haven’t told us and are trying to cover it up.”

_Double damn..._

Harry turned only to find Kunikida blocking the doorway. Without hesitation, Harry swung around a support beam and vaulted feet first through the window. His arms came up to shield his face from any shards of glass and blood sprayed from his legs and forearms. Harry didn’t let that deter him however. Instead, He hit the ground running, gasping as his weight pushed the glass shards on the bottom of his feet further in. Civilians on the road scattered in shock as he began pelting down the side road.

“Hey! Get back here brat!” Kunikida shouted at he ran out the restaurant’s entrance. Harry ignored him and sped up. The glass in his feet burned hot white as he turned the corner into an empty alley way. It was a dead end and successfully concealed his hunters’ views.

Turning on his feet, Harry happily allowed the quick _Snap!_ of apparition to carry him away.

 

* * *

 

So, once again, this has been available on other sites for a while. I don't like AO3, so I update here last. If you want the chapters earlier, you can find me on Wattpad under the same name.

Enjoy, Merry Christmas, Happy Haunuka, just go enjoy the holidays in general.

-Blitza

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry landed with a hefty grunt. Looking around, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when there was no one in the vicinity.  In front of him, the river continued to drift along lazily as it ran under the concrete bridge. With a pained grimace, Harry gingerly made his way underneath the bridge. He sat on a large stone and breathed a sigh of relief. His feet burned, and Harry really didn’t want to look at them.

Instead, Harry reached between two smaller stones and pulled out his beloved wand. The holly wood was a little worn from the journey, but Harry still felt his heart warm at the sight of it. This was the only thing he’d been able to keep from his home. It was also one of the only things Harry could depend on to keep him alive. Sure, it could probably use a trip to a wand shop for some professional upkeep, but its power and potential still weighed heavily on his palm. Harry pulled the fragile weapon close in a mimicry of embrace. He could literally feel his magic hum at the proximity of his magical focus.

Wand retrieved, Harry heaved himself to his feet with a wheeze of pain. Judging by the night sky, Harry didn’t have long if he wanted to lock himself up for Moonrise. Harry planned to use a warehouse a little while away from the residential portion of the city. At night, the warehouse would be empty, and Harry planned on being long gone by morning.

Harry began to trudge forward. His awkward limp was painful and left droplets of blood behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Dazai had turned the corner moments after Hari.  To his shock and surprise, there was nothing hiding behind it. Instead of finding the light toned ragamuffin, Dazai was left staring into a dead end. Kunikida was only moments behind and he too thudded to a stop at the empty alley.

“Where'd the brat go?” The blonde-haired man asked. “It's a dead end.”

“Indeed, it is, Kunikida-kun.” Dazai frowned thoughtfully. “I am beginning to think that there is more to our little street rat than meets the eye.” Kunikida looked over and stiffened slightly.

“You mean you think-”

“I think it's too early to make conclusions yet, but I do believe there is something going on here that we don’t know. Thankfully, I’m also pretty sure of where he’ll head now.”

“Where? We’ve lost the trail.” Kunikida stated flatly.

“Not entirely. He left something of importance over by the river. He’ll have to return there to retrieve it.”

“What did he leave? I didn’t see any bags lying around.”

“I’m not sure. Whatever it was, he hid it in the rocks under the bridge. The boy kept glancing at it as we were leaving.” Dazai explained.

“Then we need to hurry if we want to catch up before he skips out on the city. He’s knows that he’s being pursued now. The brat will do everything in his power to get out of this city. Should that happen, he and any information he carries, will be out of our reach.”

“Then, I suppose,” Dazai began with a grin. “We’ll just have to find him first.” And with that statement, Dazai shot off in the direction of the bridge. It took Kunikida a moment to reconcile the empty place in front of him before he too, bolted off.

“Wait up, dammit!” He shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

When the duo arrived at the river’s banks, it was disappointingly empty.

“Perhaps he has not arrived yet? He was injured. Perhaps that slowed him down?” Kunikida guessed with a frown. He looked about the scene for a head of white hair and grimaced. Considering the boy’s propensity for disappearing it was likely he had already come and gone. Still, chasing down brats wasn’t anywhere in his list of ideals today.

“No, he was here. And we can track him.” Dazai gestured to a trail of blood leading down river. “While his injury may not have slowed him down much, it will make finding him much easier.” Kunikida’s eyes widened as he felt unholy glee and relief mix together in his chest.

“Then we should hurry, before his blood clots.” Kunikida said as he turned and began quickly striding down the trail of blood. A moment later Dazai’s odd gait sounded behind him. Together, they hurried along the river bank.

 

By the time Harry arrived in the warehouse, Harry was sure that the moon had begun to rise. He could feel the pulse of its tantalizing power. Right now, it was just over the horizon. However, Harry could already feel the magic saturating the world from it. As the moon rose, the magic Harry could feel would only worsen. The itchiness that lingered along his skin would turn into a burning, raging fire. Harry could remember it from the one time he had tried to hide from the light of a full moon.

It had been shortly after his arrival in this world. After doing a day’s work at goat farm, Harry had been paid with a warm meal and the spare bedroom’s use. As the sun went down, he had felt the magic of the moon beginning to slink over the horizon. At first Harry had thought nothing of it. Certainly, it had been itchy. Harry had thought that he would be fine though, and paid it no mind in order to crawl into bed. Somehow, he had managed to fall into an anxious sleep for a few hours. When he had woken again, it had been to the feeling of his skin burning and his bones turning to liquid fire. Harry had felt as if all of his flesh and muscle would melt off his body and leave only the cracked, ravaged bones behind. Harry had been in so much pain that he had barely been able to breathe around his dry tongue. He could still remember the effort and agony he had had to go through in order to reach his hand out and into the window’s view. Harry had transformed after that and scared the poor farming couple so much the wife had fainted. He had ran to the river shortly after.

Simply put, Harry doubted he would ever try to ignore the moon’s call again. That kind of agony was not something he enjoyed.

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to experience the saturated magic much longer; the moon would begin shining through the large windows any moment. Though it had taken him quite a while to limp here, Harry couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief.

Safety.

He could transform safely here. Thanks to the meal earlier, Harry wasn’t hungry, and this place was secluded enough that no one was likely to sneak up on him. Harry probably could take a nap while he waited for sunrise. Who would want anything to do with an empty warehouse in the middle of the night?

“Quite an odd place to be at this time of night, boy.” The cold drawl stopped Harry mid-step. His eyes remained on the patch of slowly growing moonlight a few yards in front of him for a moment. Blinking, Harry forced himself to turn from the moonlit floor. Behind him, Dazai leaned on the open backdoor to the warehouse. Harry didn’t see Kunikida, but he didn’t doubt for a second that the blond man wasn’t lurking somewhere as backup.

“H-how did you find me?” Harry asked in surprise. He had apparated away for goodness sake! How could they have figured out where he would go? Sure, they had some sort of supernatural ability, but they were still muggles! Their “gift” was supposed to be a singular ability. Even if one of the two could teleport, how would they have known where to go?

“Mmm... well. You certainly didn’t make it easy, Houdini Junior. That disappearing trick you pulled was quite interesting. Luckily, I had noticed that you left something of importance at the bridge. From there, all I had to do was follow the blood splattered trail you left for me.” Dazai watched Harry through the lashes of his eyes with a lazy sort of demeanor. Harry didn’t doubt that Dazai was watching his every move, however. Just because the man acted like he was barely paying attention, didn’t mean he wasn’t cataloging Harry’s every move.

“Damn.” Harry muttered under his breath. It seemed he had somewhat under estimated the detective duo. They worked together better than their constant arguing belied. Now... where was the “Ideal” guy...

Footsteps sounded to the left and Harry swerved just in time to avoid a well-placed tackle. Kunikida caught himself and turned swiftly. In one hand, he held a live taser. Harry felt his breath catch at the sight of the taser. Before coming to this world, he hadn’t known such things existed. Now, after having his tiger form shocked multiple times by various small-town policemen, he definitely tried to avoid it. It didn’t take him out in his tiger form, but it definitely hurt. Now, as he stared at Kunikida’s taser, he felt shocked and horrified that his previously casual dinner acquaintance could turn into an enemy so quickly. Where had that easy camaraderie over dinner gone? Harry stepped back a few steps to keep both detectives in his line of sight. Dazai had taken a few steps forward and was now just to the left of his partner. Together they began to advance on Harry.

“Give up, Hari-kun. There’s no way you’re going to get out of this warehouse without being arrested or answering our questions.” Dazai drawled as he continued to stride forward. He had stuck his hands into his pockets lazily, but his eyes were razor sharp and stayed focused on Harry the whole time. Kunikida walked next to him, a frown marring his stern features. The man glared at Harry with a cold determination that Harry felt afraid of.

“Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees, brat.” Kunikida ordered sharply. He held the taser at ready and Harry could tell from his stance that the man was ready for anything.

“You guys don’t understand. It isn’t what you think.” Harry stepped back a few more painful steps. The moonlight was beginning to burn at his skin. The heat of felt as though he should be blistering and bursting into bright flames.

“Why don’t you tell us then, brat. Or better yet, turn over your tiger friend to the authorities.” Kunikida snarled.

“What?” Harry gasped in shock.

“We know your traveling companion is a tiger-shifter, Harry. The best-case scenario for you would be to give your friend into detective custody. As it is, you’re accountable for being affiliated with a known criminal and thief. Tell us about your friend and you go free.” Dazai offered. Harry shook his head in astounded befuddlement as he made sense of their flawed conclusion. Because he knew the tiger’s gender and defended his intentions, they thought that he knew or was traveling with a tiger-shifter. They still had no clue that the Were-Tiger, as he had taken to calling his moonlit form, was actually Harry, himself.

Their strange logic seemed hilarious for some reason, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. His laughter halted the two detectives in their advancement. They shot each other confused looks at Harry’s sudden levity.

“You think... you think the tiger... is a traveling companion?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Originally yes, though I suppose that hypothesis is still under revision given your reaction.” Kunikida murmured. His eyes were like lasers. The analyzed Harry’s every move with pin-point accuracy. Dazai was just as attentive, if not more so. Harry snorted.

“I told you, you have no idea what's going on. And frankly, I’m not going to put my search on hold just to assuage your fears. Every moment I wait is another moment for me to lose him!” Though at first, his amusement had lingered in his voice, by the time he finished speaking, Harry could feel irritation and frenetic energy surge through him.

Because what he had spoken was true.

Every moment that Harry couldn’t find Sirius was another moment for something to happen to the man. Sirius was the last family member Harry had left to him. Sirius represented the hope and dream of a family. Even if it was a broken one, Harry could not bear to lose the last chance he had at a true family. The thought of that loss made Harry feel frantic and restless.

“Even so, you still have pertinent information to our investigation. You can either tell us freely, or we’ll arrest you for affiliation. I doubt that will help your search.”  Kunikida growled with impatience.

Irritation burned hotter and transformed into anger and desperation that sat heavily in Harry’s gut. He couldn’t get arrested! That could take months to get through! The desperation clawed at Harry like a lion. Meanwhile, the moonlight behind him scalded his back with heat and power. It gave fickle promises of relief and rest. The combination of the moonlit fire and his own emotional state roiled around in his body and brain like some kind of perverted stew. For moment, Harry considered his options before he made a rash decision. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

Screw them! They wanted a were-tiger?! They could have one!

“You really don’t know when to stop, do you?! Fine, you want a weretiger, you can have one!”  Harry shouted. He had just enough time to see Dazai’s eyes widen as he catapulted himself off of painful, bloody feet and into freeing, liquid moonlight.  The arc of his jump took him up and into a flip.

 

Midair, Harry finally felt the contradictorily soothing moonlight hit his skin. It felt like water in the desert. The moon magic surged over his body like ice. Wisps of blue and azure light spun in tight circles around his body as it began to glow. His body burned a bright, blinding white as Harry felt the magic begin to take effect. His hands and feet curled and Harry grinned as he felt claws form at the tips of each newly formed pad. Harry’s arms tripled in weight and muscle mass. Silvery-white fur appeared to cover the appendages. Whiskers grew onto a decidedly feline face while black stripes branded themselves around his body. A long, striped tail waved behind him as his front paws touched the ground. By the time his back legs had also landed, Harry’s form was no longer human.

Instead, a massive, white Bengal tiger stood where Harry should have been. Delicate whiskers quivered as the tiger opened its fearsome maw and roared its anger into the world.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Midair, Harry finally felt the contradictorily soothing moonlight hit his skin. It felt like water in the desert. The moon magic surged over his body like ice. Wisps of blue and azure light spun in tight circles around his body as it began to glow. His body burned a bright, blinding white as Harry felt the magic begin to take effect. His hands and feet curled and Harry grinned as he felt claws form at the tips of each newly formed pad. Harry’s arms tripled in weight and muscle mass. Silvery-white fur appeared to cover the appendages. Whiskers grew onto a decidedly feline face while black stripes branded themselves around his body. A long, striped tail waved behind him as his front paws touched the ground. By the time his back legs had also landed, Harry’s form was no longer human.

Instead, a massive, white Bengal tiger stood where Harry should have been. Delicate whiskers quivered as the tiger opened its fearsome maw and roared its anger into the world.

 

Harry closed his mouth slowly. In front of him, Dazai’s eyes had widened. Kunikida retreated a few paces in shock and raised his taser defensively.

“Ah... I suppose accusing you of traveling with a criminal wasn’t quite correct. Rather, it seems I should have accused you of _being_ a criminal. But really, you put on such an innocent facade. Who would have guessed?” Dazai asked. For once his expression held no trace of its normal carefree levity. Rather, he had taken his hands from his pockets and held them out beside him, as if ready to grab Harry and wrangle him down barehanded. Harry’s form simmered with angry magic in response. His instincts screamed in fury at his disrespect and his accusation.

 _How dare he?!_ How dare Dazai assume anything about Harry! These last few months had been so hard! Leaving home, waking up different and terrified of himself in a new world? Having nowhere to go and no food to eat for months!  Being terrified of losing the one person left of his family?!

How dare Dazai judge him!

Harry bared his fangs in a fierce snarl of incandescent rage before he let out another earth shattering roar. The sound echoed thunderously off the warehouse walls and in its absence Harry allowed himself a moment think and plan.

Though Dazai held no weapon, Harry did not doubt he was the more dangerous one. Dazai was a member of the armed detective agency after all. Judging by his open arms, his supernatural ability was likely one that required physical contact.  So long as Harry didn't touch him, he wouldn't be able to activate his power. Harry glanced at Kunikida out of the corner of his eye.

Making a snap decision, Harry crouched and leapt forward. His front paws touched the ground before his back legs propelled him forward once more as he charged Dazai. The detective’s eyes widened, and he slid his left foot back as if to brace himself. Harry watched him ready himself as he bounded forward. A moment from advancing within grabbing range, Harry changed direction in a ninety-degree turn. Instead of running headlong into Dazai, he raced to the opening beside Kunikida.

The older man looked startled and Harry couldn’t help but feel triumph bloom inside his torso. There was no way Kunikida would react in ti-

ZAAAAZZZAAAAAZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPP!

Harry yowled in pain and fury as harsh electricity streaked through him for a few moments. Primal instinct surged beneath his skin and Harry instinctively swiped at his attacker. Something soft and squishy shredded beneath his razor-sharp claws and Harry’s paw was stained vibrant crimson. For a moment time seemed to stand still as Harry’s slit pupils took in the spray of crimson life. Kunikida’s body remained frozen before tilting back and landing in a thud of displaced air. The man’s eyes were unfocused. It was a sharp contrast to his usual clarity. Now, they weren’t likely to ever refocus.

Then time started again, and Harry flinched in horror at the gurgle of pain Kunikida gave. His empty hands rose shakily to feel the deep, bloody laceration that stretched from shoulder to hip. Horror and shock continued to rush through Harry’s system as the man breathed another painful breath.

_No! No! I didn’t mean it! Get back up!_

Harry stumbled back on bloody paws. He hadn’t- hadn’t meant to... Harry shook as the full gravity of his actions hit him. No!

 Oh no! Oh no Oh nononononononono!

Harry had tried so bloody hard to avoid hurting anyone, dammit!

Harry let out a sound of raw agony as he stared at the fatally injured detective. His lungs expanded and emptied of air in a quick vicious cycle. Harry keened in abject sorrow and guilt as he lowered his ferocious body to the ground. He buried his head in his paws as his body began to shake with guilt.

_I’m sorry!_

I didn’t mean it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dazai had been ready. The tiger that had taken the boy’s place was surprising, but not anything to truly be concerned about. He had known they would eventually face a tiger. This particular one was simply an easily dealt with one. Being the consequence of a supernatural gift and not an actual wild beast, he was uniquely qualified to ‘deal’ with it.

So, he had readied and braced himself when the beast had charged him. The tiger’s eyes had seemed feral with rage, he had assumed that either the boy was not in control of his beast, or the boy was too angry to think rationally.

He had been wrong, horribly so. The boy had been in control and he had definitely been thinking. Instead of attacking Dazai head on, he had tried to slip past Kunikida. How Hari had figured out Dazai’s advantage over his beast form, Dazai didn’t know. One thing he did know was that he had made a grave mistake.

In surprise, Kunikida had tasered Hari and Hari had responded by raking his deadly claws through Kunikida’s body. Now Kunikida was lying in a puddle of his own blood, and it was Dazai’s fault.

Shaking himself from his self-blame, Dazai hurried to his partner. On the way, he tapped Hari’s front shoulder lightly and was gratified to see the ferocious beast retreat into the frail form the boy.

Then, he turned his attention to his ailing partner. Three long marks of dark crimson bubbled on Kunikida’s chest. Up near his partners chest, white bone was seen peeking through the cut chunks of muscle and meat that covered his partner. These glimpses of bone were Kunikida’s rib cage. As the injury ran down Kunikida’s body, the claws dug deeper, into his gut and stomach area. Ruined intestines and kidneys were strewn about in strands and the man’s stomach lay a few feet away. Various internal organs were also scattered about by the force of the tiger’s blow. This was undoubtedly a fatal blow.

Dazai grimaced and pulled out his cell in order to call for assistance.

White hair slipped past him before he could hit send and Dazai’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He reached out to pull the boy back but was stopped by the boy’s words.

“Please let me help. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear! It was an accident.”  Hari turned to plead with Dazai. Yellow eyes glimmered in the moonlight and Dazai was startled at the inhuman slant of them. It was a sure sign of the deadly beast that still lurked within. Yet those eyes also shown with guilt and repentance, a plea for redemption. When Dazai paused a moment to take in Hari’s desperate emotions, the boy took his silence as affirmation. Hari turned his teary eyes back to Kunikida and timidly lay his hands over the wounds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry flinched at the red liquid that coated his fingers but did not remove his hands from Kunikida’s injured body. He had done this. He was going to fix it.

Unfortunately, the intricate work of a healer or medi-witch was beyond him. Madam Pomphrey may have made healing look easy, but Harry had seen her work enough to know what she did was by no means simple wand waving.  What Madame Pomphrey did was intricate, delicate work that required years of studying the body’s many and varied systems. Harry didn’t have that and knew he didn’t have a chance in hell of tackling this like Madame Pomphrey.

Instead, Harry was going to do this his way. A lot of power and very little direction. Luckily, a person’s body naturally knew what went where. Muggle’s bodies were even stricter than wizards when it came to cell placement and how things worked. After all, centuries of blood traits and magical gifts may have blurred the wizarding genetic standard, but muggles had remained largely unchained.

So long as Harry was careful to leave his magic untainted by negative emotions, it would go along with whatever direction it was given. His will for it to assist Kunikida would be enough to get his magic to focus on Kunikida’s body. Unfortunately, without any medical knowledge on what exactly needed fixing, Harrys magic would likely run a little wild and waste a large amount of power. However, so long as there was enough magic, it would eventually repair the damage done to Kunikida.

Normally, Harry had no doubt that the amount of magic needed for such a wasteful and overpowered technique would be far beyond him. However, even after Dazai had pulled a large amount of the moon’s power out of him, Harry could still sense the moon’s power as it oozed around him. Even now, his skin was beginning to heat and tingle as it began absorbing the overdose of magic in the atmosphere. In order to heal Kunikida, Harry would need to absorb directly from the world around him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began to direct the magic he had already absorbed into his hands. He closed his eyes as he willed the most basic of commands.

_Heal him…_

_Please!_

Harry breathed in sharply as he felt the… wish take hold. The immediate drain on his reserves was as a much a relief as a painful blow to his soul. He had never felt so empty!

Harry grunted as his body immediately began to take in as much atmospheric moon magic as it could. Though he could not see, Harry could feel dark stripes of harsh magic brand against his skin. Beneath his hands, Kunikida’s skin began to slowly knit together as Harry’s magic found what it was looking for. Soothing waves washed over Kunikida’s body in soft echoes of light. Blood turned backwards, and the ruptured organs slowly inched back to their origins.

Harry panted under the strain of pulling and directing so much magic. He could feel it rushing in dizzying eddies through his blood. His heartbeat sounded loud and rampaged through his head with the power of an elephant as Harry struggled to maintain focus. If he lost sight of his goal now, Harry knew the results would not be pretty for Kunikida. Sweat beaded on his brow and his hands trembled with strain. From a few feet away, Kunikida’s stomach jerked back in spurts before settling back into the man’s abdominal cavity. The ruined organ squirmed as it repaired itself to functional capacity once more. Bone chips tumbled back into place before sealing themselves together with sharp _Pop!_ s of sound and light. Blood lifted and gleamed in the moonlight as it floated back into place within Kunikida’s veins. Harry brought his brows together in effort. His body trembled, and he could feel exhaustion creeping into his muscles. His longs ached for more oxygen than he could give them. His hair dampened with sweat while he bent over in fatigue. And still Harry struggled.

Slowly, pale, baby soft skin began to inch its way of reforming muscles. It appeared in patches and splotches but slowly began covering more and more finished muscle. Finally, the newly formed skin was complete, and Harry released his tenuous hold on magic with a breath-like sigh. He allowed his body to slump to the side as he opened blurry eyes. Before him, Kunikida lay healthy and whole. Not a wound remained on his body. Around them, the atmosphere was amazingly empty of magic and Harry allowed himself a moment of awe over the amount of raw magic he had just channeled within his body. It had to have been more than he’d ever come into contact with before.

“Well… isn’t that interesting.” Dazai’s voice came from the left and Harry sluggishly looked over. The man was holding his phone and looked somewhat amazed. A red light was blinking irritatingly from the cellular device and Harry wondered if that meant it would explode. Then his eyes closed, and Harry fell into exhausted slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that Harry noticed was the warmth. For the first time in what seemed an eternity, Harry was warm. Heck, he was even comfortable. The last time he had felt like this was at Hogwarts...

Harry’s eyes flicked open. A dark, wooden ceiling met his gaze and he restlessly surveyed the rest of his surroundings. Surprisingly, Harry was not locked away in a jail cell prison. Instead, he appeared to have been laid to rest on a fresh futon in an average Japanese bedroom.

For a moment, Harry stared at the off-white walls and small apartment furnishings with a blank expression. Then he shook himself and sat up.

It had been a while since he had been anywhere so nice. However, just as this place was nice, it could also be dangerous. He didn't know who had brought him here or who owned this place. He didn’t even know where ‘here’ was.

He looked around the small room and found his gaze drawn to a set of nice, casual clothing beside his bed. Looking back to his own ragged and ill-fitting hand-me-downs, it was easy to change clothes. He gladly slipped into the white button up and the black pants that had been provided. Harry fumbled a little with the suspenders before he gave them up as a lost cause. He kept them attached to his pants but allowed them to hang down. Looking in the mirror, Harry wondered if the white of the button up washed out his already pale complexion.

“Staring at your reflection won’t change what’s there.” Harry yelped and jumped a few feet in the air. He tried to spin around but ended up slipping because of his socks.

**Thump!**

“Oww!” Harry groaned as he reached a hand to rub his aching backside. Looking up, Harry glared at Dazai. The stupid detective was standing in the open doorway to the bedroom with an undeniably amused expression on his face. He looked washed and well-kept. Harry felt momentarily envious.

After weeks on the road, his own appearance left much to be desired as far as personal hygiene went. His hair was oily and ill-cared for while Harry was sure his skin was covered with at least pound of dirt.

“And I thought cats always landed on their feet.” Dazai quipped. Harry shivered. Though the man’s tone was light and airy, his gaze was cold. _Someone does NOT like it when their partner is injured..._

“Good thing I’m not a cat then. I’m a person.” Harry found himself refuting the detective’s claim almost automatically. He slowly rose from his sprawled place on the floor to stand loosely. If Dazai tried anything he’d be able to bolt way quickly. Though Harry was pretty sure Dazai didn’t want to hurt him, the man was angry. Angry people did things that they normally would never do.

“Maa... I suppose you’re right. Now, I do believe it's time for you and me to have a little chat. Hmmm...?” Dazai may have phrased his request as a query but Harry knew it wasn’t. Iron and steel bands pressed down on him with force and extreme prejudice from the dark-haired detective’s voice. Harry knew that Dazai would not be taking ‘no thank you’ for an answer. So, he shrugged and followed the detective into a spartan kitchenette. Dazai pulled out a chair and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

Once Harry was settled, Dazai also took a seat at the orange, gingham patterned table. Harry looked down at the table for a moment before chancing a glance towards the detective. He immediately looked back down to the table. Dazai’s eyes had been razor sharp. Harry was sure that if looks could kill, he would be calling for an ambulance with how sharp Dazai’s gaze had been. For few long minutes the kitchenette was silent. Harry furtively cast his eyes about the room to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of Dazai’s intense scrutiny. Finally, Dazai spoke.

“I have to wonder, what kind of person you are. Someone who heals the person they tried to kill, even though it absolutely ruined your chance to escape.” All joviality had vanished from the detective’s voice. Instead of his normal lazy amusement, Dazai’s tone reflected a vicious edge.

Harry flinched. He really hadn’t meant to hurt Kunikida, especially after the man had paid for Harry’s meal...

“I-I really didn’t mean to hurt him...” Harry’s tone cracked slightly with Harry’s guilt and shame. The taser had certainly hurt, but truthfully had done no lasting damage. There had been no reason why Harry couldn’t have continued on his way. Instead however, Harry had nearly killed Kunikida. If Harry hadn’t healed the man afterward, Harry had no doubt Kunikida would have died. As it stood, muggle healers would have taken far too long to get there, and even if they had arrived on time, Harry doubted they could have dealt with such extensive damage.

“So, what? Nearly murdering my partner was just a knee-jerk reaction?”

“...Yes.” Harry whispered shamefully. Because in truth, that had really been what had happened. Raging full moon instincts or not, Harry had reacted with un-proportional violence. Yes, his instincts had been stronger than normal thanks to the full moon. However, that gave no excuse for literally gutting someone. Harry had told Kunikida that no one was going to get hurt. Yet, Harry’s immediate actions upon being threatened were the exact opposite of his word. Because of the previous night’s events, Harry’s word and oath were proven to be worthless. Anything from his lips might as well be dust on the wind for all that it meant and stood for. “Even after I assured you both that no harm would come from the Were-Tiger, I was unable to refrain from gravely injuring Kunikida-san. I’m… I’m so terribly sorry.” His voice wavered and slowly fell to a soft whisper as he admitted his grave wrongdoing.

Another long silence stole over the two. While the previous silence had been uncomfortable with dark eyed scrutiny, Harry felt as though this silence was even worse. It was filled heavy shame and regret. Harry pulled his legs up onto his chair and wrapped his arms around them. He lowered his head to his knees and closed his eyes. Whatever happened now, Harry would not object to. Should Dazai deem him the oath breaker he was, Harry would not refute his claim to compensation.

“Well, I suppose it's fine since you did give up your escape to heal him.” Harry jerked his head up at Dazai’s words. Harry stared at Dazai in shock as the man’s angry countenance melted away like spring snow. “Which is rather interesting, by the way. Normally, supernatural abilities come one per person. Yet here you are with two.” Though no longer angry, Dazai’s sharp gaze still caused Harry to grimace.

_Great, I go from being a “Danger” to being a “Curiosity” ... I wonder which is worse..._

“I-I don’t, not really.” Harry mumbled as he looked away again.

“Oh? Enlighten me then.” Dazai practically _purred_. Harry heaved a soft sigh.

“It's the moonlight. When the full moon is out, it gives off energy that I absorb. Turning into a tiger is more of a side effect than the actual power. Rather, my... er, supernatural ability, is to absorb energy from the moon. It's just that on full moons, there’s a lot of energy so I turn into a tiger to keep from feeling like I’m burning alive. Aside from shape shifting, it’s pretty much my choice on how I use that energy. Last night I used it to heal Kunikida-san.” Harry explained. Normally, he would have given something much farther from the truth, but he felt as though he owed the pair of detectives after almost committing murder the night before.

“So, your power is actually surprisingly versatile and useful despite unfortunate side effects. Though, given that your energy comes from the moon, I would suppose it becomes rather weak on new moons?”

Harry grimaced and nodded. He had hoped the detective wouldn’t pick up on that.

“Hmmm, well the way I see it, Hari-kun, you have two current options. One, I could turn you over to the national army to be executed as per their request and laws... or you could go for option number two.”

“What’s option number two?” Harry asked. Option number one was definitely out. For all that Harry knew he was guilty, he wasn’t about to go throw his life away over it. He still needed to find Sirius!

“Option number two, would be to come work for the Armed Detective Agency, of course!” Dazai exclaimed with a grin. “After all, if you were to stay within a certain distance of an agent at all times, we could assure the government that you hold no threat to civilians.” Dazai continued to grin as rested his chin on a propped hand. His eyes held amusement and a certain amount of unbridled glee as he continued. “Not to mention, you will have to pay back the sum amount of all the food your tiger form consumed. Should you choose to work for the agency, we would pay your debt up front and allow you to work it off a little at a time. We wouldn’t even charge interest on it, either!”

“Wh-what?” Harry gasped out in shock. Harry hadn’t truly known what to expect when Dazai had mentioned a second option, but it certainly hadn’t been this. Paying back his debt, Harry could understand. He had stolen food that wasn’t his and those people did deserve to be paid for their goods. But to work for the Armed Detective Agency? Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t at all qualified for any sort of law enforcement or detective work. Certainly, he had messed around while he was at Hogwarts. All of that stuff had forced his involvement, however. He hadn’t needed to go looking for any of it. The mysteries had all come to him. To actually go out and solve murder cases was far beyond him, surely. Not to mention, being a detective was probable a very dangerous job with a lot of high risk situations. Harry didn’t know how to handle those beyond going with his gut feeling. What would he tell his boss when questioned about his choices? ‘Gee, Boss, I just had a gut feeling and went with it’, would not go over too well with any form of by-the-book business.

And then of course, there as the little detail of having just almost murdered one of their agents! How could they trust him after that? Harry had just proven to be incredibly dangerous. Surely, they had some reservations about allowing him to work in close proximity to any of their agents! In high stress environments, trusting your partner was a must. Any professional work relying on trust with an almost murderer was not likely to go well. However, Dazai obviously thought differently.

“Come join the Armed Detective Agency.” Dazai repeated happily. Amusement glittered across his eyes and Harry could tell that dark-haired man was very much enjoying is shock and confusion.

“B-but! How?! How can you trust me like that after I...” Harry trailed off miserably. Even now, he still felt heavy guilt churning in his stomach.

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘Trust’ or anything approaching that. Rather, my supernatural ability is to nullify other supernatural abilities. Should you try anything, I have the power to immediately stop it. So, if you were working at the agency, you threat level would decrease to just about zero thanks to my ability. Even if I wasn’t around, the others have their own abilities that would allow them to dispose of any threat you could possibly pose. And on the odd chance they couldn’t stop you themselves, they could certainly hold you until I could arrive and take care of you myself.” Dazai explained. Though the man continued to grin, Harry could feel the temperature of the room drop along with his levity. Dazai was dead serious about ensuring Harry wasn’t a threat.

“O-oh.” Harry stuttered. When put into that perspective, Harry could understand the situation a little better. The government had deemed him a threat and the only way he could become ‘threat-less’ would be to have his threat neutralized through a trusted source like the Armed Detective Agency. It seemed it would be less of a job, and more of a gilded cage.

Still... gilded or not, a cage was still a cage. And, Harry still needed to find Sirius. He couldn’t just stop so as to appease a bunch bureaucratic paper pushers. Somewhere out there, his godfather was alone. And until Harry found him, so was Harry.

Steeling himself, Harry looked back at Dazai.

“Thank you for the offer Dazai-san but I’m afraid I cannot accept it. Not only am I horribly unqualified to work in a detective agency, I am also currently searching for my godfather. I cannot search for him while staying in one place.  I’m not against taking up a job and paying back the money for the food I ate, but I’m also not certified to work at the agency. I’m pretty sure I’d make a horrible detective, and a long-term job would hold me in one place too long.”

“So, you’re refusing on account of being unqualified?” Dazai raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in query.

“Yes. I also don’t want to stay in one place too long.” Harry affirmed.

Dazai hummed to himself for a moment before straightening.

“Well then, I think I have just the job for you, Hari-kun! One that will allow you to pay off your debt and continue your search for your godfather.”

“R-really?” Harry asked surprised. He had expected his words to precede a serious argument. Harry hadn’t thought the man would agree with him or help him!

“Why of course! As a detective, I’m highly aware of my surroundings and I know just the job for you! In fact, I can go introduce you right now!” Dazai exclaimed as he stood from the table with a grin. Harry couldn’t believe this incredible turn of luck. A job that paid for his thievery, and let him search for Sirius? It seemed too good to be true!

“That would be wonderful! Will it really allow me to find Sirius and pay back everyone I stole from?” Harry asked excitedly as he too jumped to his feet.

“Why of course, Hari-kun! I could never lie to you!”

And with those misleading words, Dazai led Harry out of the small apartment and into the outside world.

 


	6. Part 6

The sunlight felt good on Harry’s skin. For a moment he just wanted to stand and purr. Even better would be going down to the river for a swim and cat nap... Ah… a nap in the warm sun…

“Hellooo! Anyone home?” Harry blinked a jerked his head back slightly as a thin hand waved in front of his eyes. He glanced up at Dazai in slight confusion as he was brought back to the present.

“Ah! Sorry! I got distracted for a moment!” Harry blurted in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks heating up with color. Dazai’s amused expression didn’t help either. The man stood a few feet before Harry. He held his phone in one hand while the other remained lazily in his pocket. Dazai seemed to have been texting one-handedly. The detective chuckled at Harry before promptly reprimanding him.

“You shouldn’t be so easily distracted Hari-Kun. After all, we are currently on the way to meet the guarantor for your future job! You should be alert and make a good impression.” Dazai coached Harry gleefully.

“The guarantor?” Harry questioned nervously. He’d never been to a job interview before. What would he say? What should he do? Was what he was wearing okay?

“Yep! Don’t worry though, I’m sure he won’t hate your for almost committing murder.” Dazai chirped innocently. Harry flinched and looked away.

“I really am sorry.” He murmured softly. Regret and guilt burned at his heart in an uncomfortable imitation of heart burn.

“I know. I just want to make sure you keep in mind your situation when applying for the job.” Dazai murmured somewhat threateningly. Harry turned timidly back and was rewarded with the sight of the detective peering at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry grit his teeth.

“What’s the job?” The Were-Tiger asked. Dazai turned to him and grinned. He transitioned from passive aggressive to happy and playful in a matter of seconds. Harry felt taken aback by the swift change.

“I’m not spoiling the fun. However, you should prepare yourself. This boss likes to test his future employees quite vigorously.” The detective mischievously informed Harry. Harry gulped.

“A test?” He asked worriedly. Harry hadn’t been to school since before Hogwarts. All he knew were the basic skills of a ten-year-old. His writing had improved at Hogwarts, but Harry hadn’t practiced more than basic math skills in ages.

“Hari-kun, do you know how to read and write?” Dazai asked curiously.

“Y-yeah, I know how.” Harry answered nervously. Just so long as they didn’t put his math skills on trial, Harry might be able to ‘pass’ this test.

“Then you have a chance of being fine... maybe. I suppose it all depends on you, little thief.” Dazai taunted. Harry once more grit is teeth and told himself to endure. Dazai deserved to have a little vengeance. The detective had just seen Harry gut his partner the night before. It would have been weird if the man had just taken to Harry like a fish to water. The fact that Dazai was still ensuring that Harry got a job, despite his very obvious and pointed dislike of Harry, was very kind and likely rather difficult for the man.

“Thank you.” Harry muttered quietly.

“Eh?” Dazai looked over at Harry in surprise.

“Thank you for helping me find a job. I know it's probably difficult for you to do. I hurt your partner last night, so I know you must be angry.” Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. He had never been very good at expressing himself when on the topic of emotions. Harry blinked when he felt a hand ruffling through his hair. He looked up to see Dazai looking at him with an actually positive expression. In fact, if Harry wasn’t absolutely sure Dazai hated him for gutting Kunikida, he would have said the expression was somewhat... fond.

“Maa... leave it to me, kid. Everyone deserves a second chance... besides, I am the one and only Dazai, trusted by the agency and adored by the populace!” Dazai grinned and waved his arms flamboyantly.

“THERE YOU ARE DAZAI!!!!” Harry jerked back at the loud roar of rage. He looked for the source and was shocked to see a very irate Kunikida heading their way. The man stormed his way over to them and let loose another scream at his partner.

“You bandage squandering machine!” He shouted loudly. Dazai’s reaction was just as dramatic as Kunikida’s abrupt entrance. The dark detective stumbled back a few feet and melodramatically clutched at his heart.

“Ni-nice nickname, Kunikida.” He moaned as he acted out his internal pain in the form of clutching his heart and writhing. Kunikida paid his overly sensitive dramatics no mind. Instead he continued to berate his partner rather angrily.

“Who’s the one and only one trusted by the agency?” The blonde growled threateningly. “You’re the one and only who we get complaints, curses, and grievances about!” He yelled.

“W-what?” Harry asked bemusedly. He looked between Dazai and Kunikida in confusion. Why would Dazai give the agency a bad name? He had seemed rather professional the day before, if one discounted the suicide attempt...

Dazai huffed and ran his hand through his hair while flashing what Harry was sure was meant to be a winning smile. He pulled off an innocent act that Harry was sure would have had Hermione swooning if she had seen.

“Since when did I ever get a complaint?” He asked somewhat suavely. Kunikida’s visage crystallized into feral annoyance. His eyebrows formed an angry ‘V’ and he pulled out his green book. Harry took another, very, very large, step back.

“Complaint in August,” Kunikida read aloud. “One of your employees has been caught in an offshore fishing net. Can you come retrieve him?” Harry blinked. Offshore fishing net? Did that mean...?

“Call in September: Some weirdo’s got himself buried in my farm. Could he be one of yours?” Harry’s eyebrow twitched. It did mean...

“Call in the same month: Pay your tab, okay?! All six months!” Harry turned to stare at Dazai. Really? Six months? The man had gone pale and backed up a further few paces.

“Th-th-that’s impossible!” Dazai shrieked. “Who knew you were so good at imitating other people, Kunikida-Kun?!” Harry blinked again. _He’s not even denying it!_

Unfortunately, Dazai’s words had the effect of finally sending the vexed Kunikida over the edge. The man’s glasses cracked from his rage and he leapt forward to grab Dazai. Kunikida gripped his partner by the collar and shook him back and forth in his mounting fury.

“You bastard!” He roared. “Stop ridiculing me!” Harry continued to watch Kunikida take his anger out on Dazai in several very violent ways. As he watched, his confidence in Dazai’s ability to find him a job slowly melted away. Did he really want to even meet the person Dazai was recommending? The man didn’t exactly seem to be the pillar of excellence from his own job…

After a few more moments,  Kunikida seemed to settle down.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed. The man turned to look at Harry while muttering about wasting time.

 _Ah... I wonder how mad he is about last night?_ Harry hunched his shoulders defensively and loosened up a bit. If Kunikida tried to strike him...

However, Harry’s worries were unfounded as Kunikida once again turned his attention to his partner.

“Let’s hurry to the agency!” He shouted into Dazai’s face. Dazai blinked before lethargically responding.

“Why?” He asked blandly.

“We have an emergency!” Kunikida announced frantically. “A bomber’s taken a hostage and holed himself up in our office.” The blonde’s voice was deadly serious. His green eyes seemed both conflicted and more than a little worried. Meanwhile, Harry watched on in alarm.

A bomber?

Like a muggle _Terrorist?!_

Harry had luckily (amazingly considering his brand of Potter-Luck) never run into any muggle terrorist, but he had often heard about them on the telly or in conversations Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have late at night. The two had done their best to keep such terrifying happenings from Dudley, but there had never seemed to consider keeping Harry from hearing. He could still remember trembling in fear as the couple discussed the news quietly in the living room. Bombings, shootings, stabbings, and even running people down with a truck had been a frequent topic when the two heard of something particularly gruesome on the news. At one point, Aunt Petunia had become so frightened that she had urged her husband for a move.

Now, as Harry heard of such an incident happening in his vicinity, fear once more bubbled beneath his ribcage. It curdled his stomach and laced its deathly claws around his racing heat.

“A bomber?” He asked shakily. Harry’s yellow eyes were open wide, and he was quite sure his skin had become the palest it had ever been.

A muggle terrorist?

 

Harry felt terrified.

 

Dazai looked over at Harry and nodded.

“Yes, a bomber. We need to stop him. Will you help, Hari-kun?” The man asked seriously. Every trace of humor and jovial countenance had fled the man. Earlier, he had been Dazai, the prankster. But now, he was Dazai, agent of the Armed Detective agency. He stood straight and tall. He held a sense of strength and a danger that Harry had not placed on him before. And currently, he was waiting for Harry’s answer.

Harry gulped.

Fear clawed at Harry’s insides and the force of it made him tremble. Harry had been terrified of terrorists since he had been young and now that same irrational, animalistic fear made him want to run and cower in a ditch somewhere. His instincts practically begged him to run for the nearest cover.

And yet...

These people needed him. It was true, Harry’s presence did not denote a successful battle against the bomber. Him being there, might not have any effect on the outcome of the situation at all. However, with his magic and varied skills, Harry would be an undeniable asset in freeing the hostage and ensuring the safety of those in the office. Perhaps his could even use his magic to somehow dispose of the bomb…

Harry opened his mouth and hesitated. It was a muggle terrorist...

 

...

 

But he was Gryffindor. And Gryffindors always protected the weak, even if they had to fight their own fear to do so. To fight one’s fear was to be brave. To have no fear was to be an idiot.

“Yes. I will.” Harry heard himself say. His voice was cracked and frightened, but he uttered his acceptance all the same. Harry’s posture remained hunched and frightened and his pallor did not lessen. His heart continued to race. His knees would not stop shaking.

However, none of that actually mattered.

 

A person being in danger, mattered.

 

A person needing his help, mattered.

 

And Harry was nothing if not an idiotic hero.

 

Harry had faced down Dark Lords and lesser wizards. He had tackled deadly magical beasts, tricked a werewolf, murdered a thousand-year-old basilisk, and won a war. Harry had ridden a dragon, stolen from the heart of goblin security, outrun a horde of giant spiders, and out flown a literal queen of the sky. He had fought wraiths, destroyed homicidal memories, and brought down a dark empire.

Truthfully… this was a single drop in comparison to the oceans of danger he had been in before.

All that held him back was his own irrational fear.

Surely, he could fight that, right?

 

 

* * *

Poor Harry has a little bit of fear from watching too much TV... See, kids? This is why watching the news too much is bad. It makes bad things even worse... Lol... 

Nah, watching the news is good, just take it with a grain of salt. Everyone has an agenda after all... even the news industry.

 

 


	7. Get that Punk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes boss mode.

Chapter Seven

 

Harry followed the other two detectives to the fourth floor of the building. Inside his chest, Harry’s heart beat like a war drum. Nervous sweat had broken out upon the young wizard’s brow and Harry could feel a deep pit of dread pooling in his stomach.

 Finally, the detectives and Harry approached a red wooden door with a golden plaque.

_Armed Detective Agency_

Harry grimaced at the blatant announcement of where the agency resided. Certainly, this Agency was no covert operation that needed to hide from public or government eye, but surely a bit of subtlety wouldn’t go amiss. Harry wondered if they were attacked often.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Dazai asked as the trio approached the door. Harry nodded but didn’t trust himself to speak. Already, the wizard could feel his adrenaline spiking as his body fell into what Harry had begun to dub as his ‘battle mode’. His heart beat, though still faster than normal, evened out. Harry’s mind calmed as he focused on his single objective. His hearing and sight gained a temporary heightening as his magic began to circulate his body. The warmth of his magic was a comfort as Harry followed Dazai into the office. Kunikida brought up the rear as the three took shelter behind a wooden desk.

“I can’t...” Harry peeked over the desk at the bomber. His fear evaporated. Instead, dislike took its place. These were the kind of circumstances Harry really hated.

“I can’t take it anymore...” The bomber covered his face with one hand while the other held what Harry assumed to be the remote for the bomb. Harry grimaced.

A kid. The bomber was just some punk kid and the girl he had taken hostage was still wearing her school uniform.

_Damn it!_

Harry hadn’t wanted to hurt anymore children. Not after Voldemort was dead.

“It's all your fault...” The bomber continued to mumble to himself. “The Armed Detective Agency’s fault.” Harry shot a look over at Dazai. Harry understood that they needed help, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being pulled into the Agency’s mess. If the Agency had done something wrong, they should have cleaned it up long before it came to this.

“Where’s the president?” The red-haired punk asked. He finally removed his hand from his face to reveal a disturbed and haunted visage. After receiving no answer, the kid got angry.

“Bring the President!” He roared as he jerked forward in rabid manner. A hand trailed down and grabbed the student hostage by the back of her school uniform’s collar. He pulled the dark-haired girl up harshly as he delivered his threat. She whimpered in fear and looked at the bomber out of the corners of her eyes.

“If you don’t, I’ll blow everyone to kingdom come!” The bomber dropped the girl roughly. She let out a yelp as she hit the floor and curled in on herself in fear.

“A personal grudge?” Dazai mused. “That’s inconvenient.” Though deeper than normal, Dazai’s tone gave off an entirely unconcerned vibe. It was as though the sight of the bomber and his hostage didn’t bother or phase the man one bit. The bomber was currently jiggling his leg nervously while holding up the remote. He stared down at the girl with an angry and incredibly nerve racked visage. Harry grimaced again. Trying to talk down a nervous and desperate kid was never fun. He could never tell what was going to set them off.

“The bomber seems pretty furious at the agency,” Kunikida commented. Like Dazai, he too seemed un-phased by the scene taking place at the other end of the office. For a moment, Harry was shocked at their attitudes before he shrugged it off. They worked in the country’s only legal supernatural agency. They likely saw similar situations often.

“We do attract a lot of ill-will,” Dazai murmured. He continued the analyze the situation before he made his next comment. “That’s a pretty good quality explosive. If the bomber detonates it, the whole floor is as good as gone.” Harry tilted his head to the side and hummed softly. Maybe he could throw it out the window and levitate it a few thousand feet up? “We may be able to mitigate the force of the explosion somewhat,” Dazai continued. “If we can find something to cover the bomb... but given the circumstances, I don’t think we’ll have the time.” Dazai turned his head slightly as the first real emotion crept into his voice. “I can’t believe he took a woman hostage, the coward.” The disgust in Dazai’s voice gave evidence to the fact that while Dazai was used to dangerous circumstances, he was by no means happy with them.

“Who’s the girl?” Harry asked. Did she perhaps have some sort of ability that she could protect herself with if things went south?

“She’s Naomi-chan, a part-time assistant,” Dazai answered. Harry gave a soft sigh. A civilian then. _Great._

“So, a helpless civilian with no special talents whatsoever.” Harry grumbled to himself. Dazai shot Harry a sharp look at his seeming criticism of the ‘victim’.

“If she had some sort of power or something we could at least somewhat rely on her to keep herself safe once we get her untied.” Harry explained. “So, why can’t your president come see him, anyway?” Harry asked bluntly. “He’s your leader, right? Shouldn’t he be able to do something about this?”  Kunikida looked horrified.

“He’ll try to kill the president!” The blond whispered emphatically. “We can’t let the president walk into a situation like this!”  Kunikida pushed his glasses up and gave Harry a hard look.

“He’s got some sort of supernatural gift, doesn’t he? At the very least, he has to have some sort of talent to be in charge of an entire supernatural agency. If he’s at the top of the line, shouldn’t he have some sort of really powerful gift to help him out?” Harry defended himself. Kunikida’s harsh looked faded, but only by a bit.

“I’m still glad the president’s away on a business trip.” The man huffed angrily. Dazai snorted.

“Well, either way, we are left with one method.” He said seriously. Kunikida nodded with an equal seriousness. Both of them raised their arms. Harry backed away a little. If they were about to start throwing around supernatural abilities, he didn’t want to be too close.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” The two whispered together before making various hand movements. Harry stared dumbly at the two. These... fools... were the country’s supernatural detectives?

Harry growled angrily under his breath and turned back to the front. Could he perhaps banish the bomb out the window? No, that could hurt the pedestrians. Maybe _Evanesco_? It was supposed to be capable of vanishing all objects, but would it stand up to muggle technology? Hmmm... maybe _Evanesco_ could be plan “A” while “B” could be a sky pointed, over-powered _Depulso_? And if neither worked, he could always use the basic shield charm as a container instead of a barrier...

Harry’s musing was interrupted when he heard Dazai chuckling behind him. He looked back in confusion. What was there to be happy about?

“Go, go. Come on, go,” Dazai singsonged as he waved his arms. Kunikida growled and waved his fist in agitation. Harry watched in rapidly fading confusion as Kunikida stood to confront the red-haired bomber.

“Hey,” Kunikida called. The red heard jerked in surprised and threateningly placed his thumb over the red activation button. He looked at Kunikida in nervous desperation.

“Calm down, boy.” Kunikida said calmly. The detective stood in the middle of the room as if he was in the middle of a completely normal conversation. His hands were placed carelessly in his pockets and he leaned back in a show of being unafraid. Though... considering how unconcerned the man was, Harry doubted it was a mere show. Kunikida had obviously dealt with suspenseful situations many times. He held a sort of mettle to him that was hard to come by. Even Harry didn’t have that kind of strength, and he’d been through a war. Yet Kunikida seemed to be completely fearless and unconcerned. Harry had to wonder how often the agents of the agency had to risk their lives or confront dangerous situations. It must be quite the normality for Dazai and Kunikida to have that kind of steadiness.

Though, if Harry were to judge by the faces of the other women peeking out of a door, he doubted these kinds of situations occurred often at the office. The two detectives likely had many dangerous situations occur while on the job and thus ‘away’.

“Stay away!” The bomber kid demanded like a brat. “I only want to see the president.” The punk pointed the remote at Kunikida threateningly. “If you do anything funny, I’ll blow this up!” Back behind the desk, Harry hummed thoughtfully as he gazed at the remote.

Hmmm... maybe he could banish the remote? Or vanish it?  Maybe just put a reversed shield over it until the bomber brat was apprehended? Mmmm... option C sounded the least likely to induce an explosion with accidental magical interference. Probably the easiest too.

“Okay,” Kunikida acquiesced to the kid’s threat. He raised his hands in a show of surrender.

“I know who you are,” The brat snarled. “You’re Kunikida. I bet you’re trying to make me let my guard down and use that annoying ability of yours... well, fat chance! Get up on that desk on all fours and keep both hands where I can see them!” Kunikida shifted.

“Huh?” He asked. The bomber jolted back at the slightly annoyed tone Kunikida took.

“I-If you don’t do as I say, I’m taking you all down with me!” The kid threatened again. Kunikida raised an eyebrow before he sighed and conceded to the terrorist’s orders. The man calmly walked to the desk, climbed on, and remained on all fours while facing the brat.

“This isn’t good,” Dazai muttered from beside Harry. Harry blinked and turned his attention to suicidal man. “Because of his personal grudge against the agency, he’s done his research on all the members’ names and faces. If I go now, it’ll only further provoke the bomber. Hmmm... what to do?” Dazai questioned as he seemed to contemplate the situation. Harry looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed. If he was going to go through with his plan, he would need some help.

“If I can assure that the remote is a non-issue, can you take the punk-kid down? Without extreme violence?” Harry asked. Though the kid had to be stopped, Harry didn’t like the thought of hurting him. The brat seemed confused and upset. In a way, the kid reminded Harry of himself, before Sirius had died. Back then, he hadn’t thought of how his actions could affect others and had merely ridden on the storms of his emotions with no control to steer him to safer waters. It was true that Harry was only seventeen and likely the same age as the brat, but Harry felt immensely older somehow. Looking at the desperate kid, Harry saw a little bit of his past self in the brat. Though wrong, the punk was just an emotionally distraught kid whose life was most likely screwed to the point he had felt as if there was no other choice than to lash out at who he perceived to be the cause of his suffering. Had Harry not done the same to Dumbledore at some point?

“What are you suggesting?” Dazai’s sharp, but still quiet, voice cut through Harry’s internal sympathizing.

“I can ensure that no one will be able to touch that remote. While he’s so dependent on using the remote, the kid won’t think to manually set the bomb off for at least a few seconds after I render the remote useless. During that time, can I trust you to take the kid down?” Harry asked. Dazai stared at Harry for few moments. He seemed to be mentally assessing Harry’s validity.

“Hmmm... I suppose. Your method is full-proof?” Dazai checked.

“Absolutely. Once I activate my... ability, not even a bullet will be able to touch the remote... I’ll have to get closer to him though. I don’t want to miss.” Harry blushed sheepishly at Dazai’s incredulous look. It wasn’t fault that magic actually required skill and good aim to hit the target. And while yes, Harry was definitely a decent spell caster, that remote was barely the size of someone’s hand. Harry only had one shot at this and he didn’t want to muck it up because he missed the bloody target.

“How close?”

“Depends on the angle. Don’t worry though, I’ve got a pretty good idea. After all, he may have researched the Agency’s members, but he can’t have seen mine.” Harry grinned impishly as he glanced over at someone’s unopened take out. The boxes of barbeque were even still in the bag from where someone had dropped them off near the door. Finally, he got to have some fun!

 

“Stop! Stop please, sir!” Harry cried as he stumbled into the office. He held the take out in one hand and some transfigured keys in the other. His face showed clear distress and Harry had upped his magic to insure a nervous sweat dripped from his brow. The bomber jerked his head up and grunted in displeasure. An instinct-driven growl threatened to escape Harry’s mouth, but he forced himself to swallow it down. Instead, he played off his inner cat’s instincts at the brat’s perceived challenge as a nervous gulp.

“Wh-What could you possibly do by blowing yourself up?” Harry asked. He tried to make his voice sound frightened and shaky but didn’t know if he quite pulled it off. After all, he really did want the kid to realize how stupid he was being. No matter his anger, surely the kid had people who would care if he disappeared, right?  As Harry spoke he continued to creep carefully closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Kunikida frowning at him.

“I bet it would make your parents sad.” Though Harry tried to make his voice sound scared, the bit about parents came off a bit more angry than frightened. After all, Harry was a bit angry at the kid. He hoped his parents gave him the what-for the next time they saw. Granted, they’d be doing it during visiting hours at the prison...

Still, if you were lucky enough to have parents you should treat them like the gold they were.

“Who the hell are you?” The brat barked out. Harry grimaced but continued walking forward. It wasn’t just his tiger side getting upset at this brat’s blatant disrespect.

“Who do you think I am? I’m the delivery boy from down the block.” Harry growled. The kid looked taken aback and alarmed at the definite anger Harry’s voice held. The brat seemed to realize the shortening distance between himself and Harry.

“Get the hell back! Don’t come a step closer!” The kid howled defensively as he swung his remote about in the air.

Harry stopped walking forward but didn’t take a single step back. He couldn’t afford to lose any more distance. At his current range, Harry might be able to hit the remote with a reversed _Protego..._ it was still a bit of a gamble though...

Harry’s eyes widened as he made a startling connection. Why the heck was he trying to get to the remote when he could make the remote come to him? For a moment, Harry felt as though he could hit himself for his stupidity.

“Good thing I don’t need to be a step closer. _Accio_!” Harry demanded as he held up his hand and glared at the little black remote. Good thing Harry was so used to using _Accio,_ he didn’t even need his wand for this one.

The black device jerked itself out of the brat’s hand and flew straight to Harry’s palm. To insure no accidents occurred in the following scuffle, Harry made a show of tapping the remote with his other hand. To the onlookers, it appeared as if Harry had merely tapped to device and applied a glowing blue barrier. In reality, Harry had merely used his hand to cover his wand as he allowed it drop down from within his sleeve and tap the remote. All of that took a mere second.

Everything after that, felt as though it took less than a second.

“What?” The bomber brat cried out in shock as he stared at his empty hand. The brat glanced towards the bomb.

“Get him, Kunikida-kun!” Dazai shouted from back behind the desk.

“I know!” The blond man retorted. He surged forward and grabbed the front of the brat’s shirt. Then, with an impressive amount of strength, Kunikida threw the brat up and over his shoulder to land in the center of the office. He followed it up by expertly pinning the punk by exerting pressure on the brat’s arm. If the brat made any moves to escape Kunikida could easily snap the kid’s arm.

“One down,” Dazai commented airily. “All right, Good job, everyone.”  

Harry gave a sigh and cancelled the inverted _Protego_. The blue field surrounding the remote faded from existence and Harry wrapped his hand carefully around the remote. He didn’t know much about muggle bombs. About the only thing Harry did know was that he _did not_ want to set one off by accident.

The girls in the office doorway began to laugh and clap in relief.

“One down, you say?” Kunikida grumbled. His voice rose as he continued. “‘Now’, ‘Secure him’, you’re all talk and no action.” The blond accused. Harry blinked. Ah. That was right. Dazai was supposed to have taken down the bomber brat but had instead ended up doing nothing. How incredibly lazy.

“What choice was there?” Dazai smiled cheerfully. “You lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kunikida-kun.”

“You...” Kunikida growled angrily as he hunched his shoulders.

“Well, everything’s well that ends well, right?” Dazai suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes. “I’ve heard that if you are too neurotic, you’ll get wrinkles and your aging becomes accelerated!” Kunikida blinked.

“Is that true?” He asked interestedly.

“Go on, take notes.” Dazai urged his partner earnestly. Dazai blinked his brown eyes innocently but Harry frowned as the memory of another ‘you should take notes’ situation arose. He backed off a few feet, not wanted his sensitive hearing to be plague by what he suspected was about to come next.

“If you’re too neurotic...” Kunikida mumbled as he wrote. “... your aging becomes accelerated.” Dazai turned the other way.

“I’m messing with you.”

_SNAP!_

Kunikida’s pen snapped in half as the man exerted his surprisingly strong grip on the relatively weak writing utensil.

“Ra! Bastard!” Kunikida yelled as he kicked Dazai furiously in the back. “Stop ridiculing me!”

Unfortunately, Kunikida had released the bomber brat in order to deliver his justice.

“You all... stop making fun of me!” The brat screeched as he dived for Harry and the remote.

“Crap!” Kunikida shouted as he turned to race forward.

Luckily, Harry was far from helpless. When the punk rushed him, Harry raised one foot and planted it firmly before exerting his weight downwards.

“Mmphf!” The bomber gave a strangled cry as he was forced down by the weight of Harry’s foot on his face. Harry looked down and bared his suddenly very prominent incisors.

“Shut the Hell up, brat!” He growled. “You. Are not. Bombing. Today. Get it through you thick head, roll over, and go calmly into police custody. Who knows, you might get out earlier if you exhibit some good behavior and plead to be trialed as a minor instead of an adult.”

Yes. This brat somewhat reminded Harry of himself. Thus, he knew exactly what the brat needed and exactly what Harry wished someone had given him before it was too late.

A bloody wake up call.

For a moment, the office was overtaken by a tension filled silence.

Then...

“Jeez. I knew he was violent, but I didn’t think he was this bad.” Harry blinked a looked over at Kunikida with a nonplussed look. He had just taken down the stupid bomber brat and Kunikida complained about how violent he was?

“Huh?” Harry voiced his confusion.

“But he seems to have the same disposition as you, Kunikida-kun.” Dazai chirped cheerfully. “Wouldn’t you agree, Tanizaki-Kun?”

“Mmphfmm!” The red headed brat under Harry’s foot gave a completely untranslatable reply.

Harry blinked.

Did Dazai know this brat?

“Huh?”

“Oni-san!” The black-haired part timer ran forward and frantically pulled at Harry’s foot. Confused, Harry complied with her nonverbal urging and stepped away from the brat. The red head blinked up painfully from a boot imprinted face. He then groaned in more pain as the girl wrapped her spindly arms around him and pulled tight. It appeared... those spindly arms packed quite the silent strength.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you badly?” The school girl questioned worriedly.

Brother?

What was going on here?!

“W-What?” Harry asked as one of his eyebrows rose of its own shocked accord.

The girl continued unheedful of Harry’s questioning gaze.

“You played the part of the villain so wonderfully, Oni-san! I had the time of my life when you tied me up and threatened me! Please continue where we left off, once we get home!” The young girl chirped happily as she began to run her delicate hands up and down the brat’s torso. Meanwhile, the red head had gone from trembling in pain to trembling from something Harry didn’t really plan on thinking about.

Ew.

Harry turned his somewhat still incredulous glare to the two detectives.

“So, the part-timer was also in cahoots with you lot.” He growled. Had Harry been in tiger form at that moment he was sure his tail would have been twitching in agitation. As it was, he settled for giving his best impersonation of a certain hook-nosed dungeon bat.

“You should blame, Dazai. He was the one who insisted we give you a chance with us before dumping you with the government. However, you really shouldn’t have believed Dazai of all people would help you find a job. Even without your bounty factoring in, Dazai isn’t trustworthy for the most mundane of things.” Kunikida said. He folded his arms over his chest and the gaze he gave Harry was as cold as ice. Whereas before, there had been some warmth in his rough, irritation laced tone, it was now bereft of anything resembling kindness or tolerance. Now that the gig was up, he was free to express his true emotions to his almost-murderer.

They apparently weren’t pretty.

Harry grimaced. Damn, he was hating his idiotic moon driven decisions right now.

Dazai however, merely grinned. He didn’t seem to care at all about Kunikida’s tone and that in itself was quite telling. Though he had pushed for Harry’s continued living, it did not appear as though he cared how Harry was treated. Deep in his eyes, something sharp glittered.

“I did mention a test, didn’t I? Hmmm, Hari-kun? Dazai questioned idly.

Harry went still... did that mean? Horror rose like bile to his throat. Oh, please no!

“Like... an entrance exam?” Harry asked in horror.

“That is correct.” Harry looked up in ill-concealed horror. The women from the doorway had stepped apart into even, respectful rows. Moving past them, was a gray-haired man.

“The exam has been... passed without much ado, President.” One of the office ladies informed the man.

“President?” Harry squeaked. The president continued to walk forward until he stood before the group. He wore traditional Japanese clothing and even carried himself like a pure-blooded lord.

“Dazai said that you felt remorse for Kunikida and chose to give up your escape in order to heal him. We normally don’t take in wanted criminals, but he did not believe you were too far gone yet. Dazai thinks that with the influence, you can become a blessing to humanity instead of a danger.” The president explained. Harry turned to look at Dazai in shock. Dazai thought what?

“You lack control. That can be rectified with time. A lack of a heart can not be. Luckily, you seem to have enough of one to feel remorse. Because of that, and that alone, I do not believe you deserve the death the government has demanded of your moonlit form.”  Dazai’s joviality had left his tone, but somehow Harry felt more at ease with the more serious statement. At least right now he could tell what the Detective thought. If Dazai was covering everything up with a joke, he was a lot harder to get any sort of read out of him.

“Because of Dazai’s support for your continued living, you will be given a... probation. Instead of being sent to the government, you will serve time at the agency instead with strict rules and regulations to keep you from either running away or breaking anymore laws.” The president spoke again. Once more his voice was even, calm, and ever so commanding. Harry could tell that this was a man who had the experience to lead and lead well.

“So, we’re keeping him?” Kunikida questioned. He frowned at the president. Harry tried not to look too deeply into what emotion the blonde’s frown might represent. For few moments, a tension filled silence filled the office.

“I’ll let Dazai decide.” The older man began to walk off before pausing at the doorway to his office. “However, whatever you decide, Dazai, is your responsibility.” The man narrowed his eyes at the brown headed detective and Harry would have had to have been deaf to miss the double meaning. He shivered. The president fellow was definitely not on his list of favorite people.

“You can trust me.” Dazai assured the vanishing president.

Harry gulped.  Great.

“Oh, come now! Don’t look like that! You passed the test, you can be a detective here, now!” Dazai said cheerfully. His smirk turned mischievous as he continued.

“Of course, if you would rather I take you by police headquarters and inform them of what happens to the tiger once morning comes...” Dazai let his threat trail off.

Harry closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

_Damn it._

Dazai had Harry right where he wanted him. And the stupid detective knew it too.

“How in the world does this equate to finding my godfather?” Harry grit out between his clenched teeth.

“Hmmm...? Oh! Well, we are a detective agency, Hari-Kun. We have informants all over the country. If you godfather’s anywhere in it, we’ll find him. Meanwhile, you can stay here at the agency and work off all the debt your tiger form accumulated.” Harry opened his eyes and glared into the gleeful face of the detective. Yes, it would be useful to have the agencies resources on his side, but Harry would rather be out there himself. Besides, with all the magical tricks Sirius had up his sleeves, how were mere muggles supposed to find him?

“Your people won’t be able to find him.” Harry stated. The wizard crossed his arms unhappily and allowed his unnerving yellow eyes to continue to rest on the detective.

“And why would that be? It seems you’re quite certain.”

“I’m not the only one with transformational talents, and his are a lot less eye catching.” Harry growled. Dazai’s eyes gleamed with interest.

“Oh? How interesting. Not to worry, I’m sure we can work something out. Either way, you currently have two options, Hari-Kun.” Dazai straightened from his laid-back demeanor. “You can be tried and executed in court, or you can serve out your probation and pay back your crimes to society.” Harry grimaced. So, this is a rock and a hard place.

“Fine. I’ll work at the detective agency. But only till my debt is paid. Then I’m going right back to looking for my godfather.” Harry conceded. Dazai’s face lit up with a pleased smile.

“Then I suppose I should say, Welcome to the Armed Detective Agency, Hari-Kun.”

Harry gave a long sigh. This, at least until he ran away, was going to be troublesome.

“Congrats!” Naomi called happily.

Very troublesome indeed.

“This place is too violent.” Harry grumbled. For a moment the office was silent.

“You know, I think that’s really rich coming from you.” Tanizaki mumbled as he rubbed his boot-imprinted face.

“Hmmm! Hmm! It seems someone’s a little hypocrite!” Dazai singsonged happily.  Harry blushed bright red.

“I thought you were a real terrorist!” The wizard cried out.

“But your foot in my face hurt!” Tanizaki whined.

“Then don’t go around pretending to be a bomber!” Harry growled. “I really thought you were some stupid punk!”

 

Around them, other office members chuckled at their continued antics. It seemed there would be a new member of the agency now. A very... interesting one.


	8. Time to Work!

Apparently, the thing to do after blackmailing someone to work for you was a celebratory lunch at a cafe. As soon as order had been returned to the office, the group of detectives and Naomi had chaperoned Harry down to the cafe on the first floor of the building. Tanizaki and Naomi sat across from Harry in a booth, while Dazai and Kunikida occupied the bar. 

Harry glanced around the cafe curiously. The establishment was covered in warm wood while porcelain tea sets speckled the room with bright floral splashes. It was somewhat homey and not at all what one would expect from a place frequented by users of the supernatural. Though, given what he’d seen in the wizarding world... this could be considered downright normal. 

“Ano...” Harry blinked and turned his attention to Tanizaki and his ‘sister’. The red headed young adult continued. “Sorry about acting so rudely. Even though it was only acting, I apologize for my behavior.” Tanizaki bowed his head in what Harry come to realize was a form of respect or in this case apology. 

“It’s okay. I know you were put up to it.” Harry shot a heavy glance over at Dazai and Kunikida. Considering all he’d seen, Harry figured it was Dazai who had pushed for Harry’s mandatory employment. 

“Ah...” The red head murmured uncomfortably as he too glanced over at the detective. Currently, Kunikida was kicking at Dazai rather angrily.

“A-Anyway, my name is Tanizaki Junichiro. I also work at the agency, though only as a kind of assistant. This is-”

“His little sister, Naomi.” Naomi cheerfully announced as she wrapped her arms around Junichiro’s neck. Harry frowned.

“No, you’re not.” Harry said. “You don’t even look like you share blood.”

“Oh?” Naomi asked deviously. She ran a delicate hand across Junichiro’s face. “You doubt us?” Her hand trailed lower. “Of course, we’re siblings by blood. We’re quite simi-”

“No, you’re not. Stop lying. I can smell you and you both have entirely different sets of parents. You may live together and share some of your scent, but your sires and dams are different.” Harry interrupted. Normally, he wouldn’t be so rude. However, Harry didn’t appreciate being lied to so blatantly and he didn’t want he hand to continue such acts while he was in the room. It wasn’t decent. Just for good measure, Harry sniffed again. Yup, definitely not related. They were just living together and passing themselves off for siblings. 

Naomi looked shocked at Harry’s somewhat aggressive attitude. “N-No, we r-really are sib-”

“Stop lying to me. I don’t care what you pass yourselves off as. I won’t tell. But stop lying to me. I have a problem with people who lie.” Harry grit his teeth. Both his cat instincts and his rational mind hated lies. To hear some little girl lie so blatantly to his face, after he had already called her out on it, was really annoying. It made him want to bare his teeth and growl.

“Mmm... well isn’t this interesting.” Dazai’s voice caused all three to jump. Somehow the man had snuck up on them without their notice. Harry yelped and instinctively bared his teeth. Of course, the only thing his reaction did was cause the man to chuckle and muss his hair fondly. 

“Hey!” Harry yelped as he swatted Dazai’s hand away. 

“I didn’t know your sense of smell was so efficient, Hari-kun.” Though his tone was mirthful, Dazai’s eyes showed a keen interest.

“You didn’t ask!” Harry grumbled. He folded his arms petulantly. Yes, he was a (technically) criminal with magic. However, that did not entitle other people to knowing every little thing about him! Jeez! He’d only known these people for about twenty-four hours anyway. Why should he trust them with anything they could use later? Yeah, being able to smell about as well as a Bengal tiger was useful, but it could also be dangerous. If somebody wanted to knock him out or impair his judgement, all they would have to do would be to spray him with some mid-range cleaning supplies. 

“From now on, it would be wise to share such intelligence with us. Like it or not, today you have joined the ranks of the Armed Detective Agency. It’s now our duty as your co-workers to ensure your well-being. Should an enemy operative use any gas-based attack, your combat effectiveness would be severely impaired.” Kunikida joined in. He too had left the bar to join the three younger agency members. Kunikida pushed his glasses up and gave the three a look of severity from within their bright frames.

“Any action you do will now reflect back on the agency. Please keep that in mind and don’t do anything to deface the agency.” Kunikida glared at them as he delivered what sounded more like a threat than a warning. Harry could hear the unspoken _‘Or else’_ hidden within his tone. 

“O-okay,” Harry said quietly before looking down at the tear in front of him. Sheesh, that guy felt like McGonagall on a Weasley-Twin-Prank-Day. Or maybe Snape? No, it was more like a mixture of the two... Harry shivered. Not even his cart side wanted to pick a fight with that.

“It’s times like these where your school teacher aura really comes through...ha-ha...” Junichiro laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t seem as affected by Kunikida’s death glare. Harry supposed he must have built up some sort of immunity.

“So, you used to be a school teacher?” Harry asked somewhat trepidatiously. Kunikida frowned before cuffing Junichiro on the head.

“He’s supposed to guess, remember?” The blonde detective chastised. Though his tone was rough, even Harry could tell that Kunikida was only slightly annoyed. He hadn’t even cuffed Junichiro that hard. Meanwhile, the older of the Tanizaki ‘siblings’ flushed scarlet.

“Ah! Gomen! I forgot!” The red head cried. Kunikida sighed and grumbled something under his breath. He turned back to Harry a moment later.

“Here at the Agency, we have a tradition for the rookies. A kind of training, if you will. Instead of telling kohai about our previous careers and lives, we make them guess. It’s an easy way to introduce younger members to the problem and mystery solving skills needing in most of our jobs. However, as silly Tanizaki here has let out, I was indeed once a school teacher. I taught algebra at a high school level. Now, perhaps you’d like to guess the others’ previous positions?” Kunikida explained before gesturing to his co-workers. 

“Huh... makes sense I guess.” Harry murmured before turning his attention to the other agency employees. 

“Naomi-San is still a student. I can smell pencil led and perfume on her... you hang out with a preppy click, don’t you?” Naomi looked briefly surprised before brightening.

“Hai!” She agreed cheerfully. “Your nose really is useful isn’t it.” Harry hummed in reply before looking at Junichiro. Only a three-year difference in age...

“You met Naomi-San at school, right?” Harry asked. Both ‘siblings’ sucked in breaths of air. They didn’t seem to appreciate their cover story being ignored so easily. 

“Yes.”  The word seemed to pain the red head and he glanced about anxiously. He seemed to think just that small admittance would damn him. Harry turned aside. He wouldn’t pull all the two’s secrets out from the closet. It made them upset and it wasn’t any of his business anyway. So long as they weren’t blatantly lying to him about it and it caused no harm Harry didn’t care. _Just... no inappropriate actions in plain sight please!_ He mentally begged.

“And that leaves me I suppose...  though I will admit that it's nice to know you two aren’t _actually_ related. Still, remember to use protection.” Dazai taunted the Tanizakis. Junichiro turned beet red while Naomi seemed to puff up with pride. Harry sighed and turned away. He _really_ didn’t want to know. Beside Dazai, Kunikida twitched before turning away. It was clear the blond did not care for the current conversation topic. 

“Were you...” Harry trailed off. He really didn’t know what to make of Dazai. The man was capricious as the wind and about as controllable. Harry couldn’t see him working a normal job for a normal employer. He’d drive everyone there nuts within a week. So... something un-normal...

“A knife thrower at a circus?” Harry ventured tentatively. For a moment the room was quiet. Then Dazai burst into raucous laughter. 

“Nope! Ha-ha! Definitely a good one though! No one has guessed that one before!” The man cried in mirthful joy. 

“Hmmm...” Harry hummed as his eyebrows came together in concentration. Kunikida snorted derisively.

“Don’t bother, brat. Dazai’s previous career is one of the Armed Detective Agency’s Seven Unsolved Mysteries.” The man said authoritatively. Harry raised an eyebrow. A challenge?

“Motorcycle stuntman?” 

“Nope.”

“Grave digger?”

“Not quite?” 

“That sounded like a question.”

“Yes. You should keep asking them.” 

“Arsonist?”

“Only on occasion!”

“Thief.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Smuggler!” 

“Too plebeian!”

“Escape artist? An engineer who designs safes for banks? Bad boy idol?” 

“That’s one part. Not even close. I’m certainly handsome enough to be on TV, but sadly my talents were never quite recognized.” Dazai flipped his hair and Harry grimaced. Great, he’d managed to stoke the man’s already obese ego. 

...

Could it be?

“Aristocrat?” Harry questioned with his head to the side. The man really did remind him of some of the purebloods he had met. Stuck up, sure of themselves, and utterly foolish when it came to life outside their fancy palaces.

“Nope.”

“You act like them.”

“Why thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” 

“Either way, you can take the check, kohai.” Dazai held up the receipt. Harry blinked dumbly for minute as his brain transitioned. 

“Why? I don’t even have any money yet. Besides you’re my... senpai.” Harry struggled a moment with the foreign word. “Shouldn’t you help a younger co-worker out?” Harry raised an eyebrow in irritated challenge at Dazai. He hadn’t even wanted to come eat at the cafe. There was no reason for him to foot the bill. 

“Moshi, Moshi? Tanizaki speaking.” Harry blinked and turned to look at the red head. Junichiro had pulled out a rectangular device, flipped it open, and then started talking into it. It took Harry a moment to recognize the device as a mobile telephone. He flushed slightly in embarrassment and hoped no one noticed. Harry knew that being in the wizarding world had kept him from keeping up with the muggle realm of scientific advancement, but he hadn’t thought it was that bad.    


“Yes, okay... got it.” Tanizaki spoke into the phone.

“We have a job?” Kunikida asked with interest. The other detectives also looked on in sharp interest. Harry could feel the room’s aura turn from amusement to sharp inquisitive curiosity. 

“Yes. The client is already at the agency.” 

Dazai stood. 

“Well, it’s time to work,” the brown-haired man announced. “Let’s save the guessing game for another time.” Dazai smiled as the others also stood. Harry looked around in slight trepidation. This was it. Time to get to work at the Armed Detective Agency. 

 

 

* * *

Lol... he got soooo close... but failed.   



	9. Because yes... Harry would be that Unlucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his first job... and it goes so far south its north again.

Chapter Nine

 

Short hair. Blonde. Brown eyes and a ramrod straight back. Black clothing.

Those were the first things Harry noticed when he looked at the client. She was somewhat pretty, but rather plain in comparison to the people he had met in the wizarding world. After meeting such colorful employees at the agency, Harry had assumed their clientele would match. Harry found himself slightly disappointed now.

Still, he did his best to look interested as the meeting began.

“So, you’ve mentioned that you would like to request an investigation, but what manner of investigation are we speaking of here?” Junichirou asked. The red head somehow managed to look as though he was both nervous about the meeting and dreading the field work at the same time. Behind him, Naomi looked on in interest. Unlike her husband, she showed no signs of anxiety. This meeting was simply entertainment for her.

“Beautiful... you’re a lady as ephemeral and elegant as a lotus blossom.” Harry blinked. He had turned his head for one second. How had Dazai managed to start making moves so quickly? One second ago, the detective had been sitting calmly between Junichirou and Harry. Now, Dazai was kneeling before the client as if to propose. “Would you be willing to join me in a double suicide?” Dazai continued. Harry’s eyes widened in horror. That was no way to make a good impression on the client!

Thankfully, Kunikida chose that moment to intervene. With a grunt and a knuckle-sandwich Dazai was thrown out of the small meeting area.

“W-What?” the client gasped in shock. She peered worriedly out of the enclosed space. Kunikida straightened.

“Ah, apologies for the disturbance.” He murmured before stepping over to Dazai. “Don’t worry.” Kunikida picked Dazai up by the collar and opened the door to the computer server room. He looked back to the group. “Disregard what just happened. Please continue.” Kunikida closed the door. Muffled sounds of pain and multiple slaps slunk under and around the door to the remaining detectives’ hearing.  Harry found himself gulping in fear. He never, ever, wanted to tick Kunikida off.

“Regarding my request...” Harry turned his attention back to the blond client. He blinked at her seemingly unaffected visage. The woman didn’t appear to be the least bit concerned over the strangled sounds of violence coming from the other room.

“Y-yes?” Junichirou asked belatedly. He still appeared to be in mild horror over the noises coming from the computer server room. Harry glanced at his new co-worker and then at the client. She was taking the violence very calmly.

“Well, it seems there’s been a group of distasteful people loitering in my company building’s back alley.” The woman looked down at her folded hands with a frown.

“And by distasteful, you mean?” Junichirou prompted.

“They appear to be dressed in rags. Some of them have been heard speaking a foreign tongue.” She looked up to meet their eyes with her soft brown.

“They must be smugglers of some sort.” Harry blinked at the loud announcement. Turning, he caught sight of Kunikida. The man closed the door of the computer server room on Dazai and walked to them. He appeared entirely unaffected by the moans of pain that followed him. “The military police may police all they want, but they keep multiplying like rats on a ship.” Kunikida looked to the client. “They are unavoidable in a port town.”

“Right,” The blond shifted regretfully. “If we had some evidence that they’re running afoul of the law, we could reach out to the military police. So...” The woman looked up with a pointed look to Kunikida.

“You want us to stake out the place and get that evidence.” Kunikida stated grimly. “Boy.” He snapped. Harry jerked to face Kunikida.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“You go.” The blond detective commanded. Harry stared dumbly at Kunikida for a few moments. Then the man’s words registered, and he found himself spluttering.

“What? I can’t do that! I wouldn’t even know what to look for!” Harry cried out. How was he supposed to know what smugglers even looked like? Harry knew how to fight and track down Death Eaters. Muggle smugglers was entirely out of and below his normal hunting grounds.

Kunikida’s glare intensified.

“It's a simple stake out job. If you can’t do something so simple, how do you intend to work here? Though, if you truly prove incompetent, I could always escort you to the military police. The bounty offered will benefit the agency just as much or more than your added firepower.” The cold words Kunikida all but growled quieted Harry immediately. He hunkered down and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. If he had had tiger ears right then, Harry was sure they would have been pressed flat against his head. For once, Harry’s cat impulse was to run instead of fight for dominance.

Seeing his submissive form, Kunikida chose to continue. “Smugglers are mostly harmless anyway. They are usually only good for making a break for it. It’s the perfect job for someone like you who needs to learn impulse control. Tanizaki will be going with you for the actually evidence gathering. At this stage, you can’t be trusted to gather evidence properly or attempt a mission alone.” Junichirou straightened at his inclusion.

“If brother is going then so am I,” Naomi declared as she reached from behind Junichirou to hug him. She squeezed him tightly around his neck and Harry found himself inching away slightly.

Naomi may not have a supernatural gift, but she was still dangerous.

Harry scooted away another inch.

Lethally so.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry carefully packed away the muggle camera as he had been instructed to. Truth be told, Harry was nervous about accidentally shorting the device out with his magic. The only thing that stopped him from begging off the prep work was Kunikida’s icy visage.

Harry had known there would be repercussions for his actions, but Kunikida’s frosty demeanor still burned.

“Hey, brat.” Harry took in a sharp breath of air and jerked slightly. He hunched his shoulders defensively. Kunikida’s glasses glinted brightly in the manmade lighting of the office interior.

“It’s not that I trust you or that I think you’ll actually be loyal to the agency. Rather, I know,” Kunikida pushed his glasses up dangerously. “I can hunt you down and end you anytime I want. So, while you’re out with Tanizaki, I want you to keep it in mind. The only reason you aren’t in the hands of the military police’s hands right now, is because you have somehow attracted the good graces of my partner and superior. Should you do anything to contradict their positive outlooks on your personality and potential, you will be re-captured and promptly executed or handed over to be executed and disposed of. So, please keep in mind, that today, one, single, insignificant step out of line... and you’ll be as much a part of history as the Triumvirate.” Kunikida promised darkly. Harry found himself paling. He swallowed.

“Well?” Kunikida pressured.

“Yes sir. I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry squeaked.

“Please, do.” Kunikida nodded. Then, he turned to leave, fully satisfied with his instilment of terror. However, a few steps away the man paused. Harry stiffened when Kunikida turned partly back to look him once more in the eyes.

“Also, avoid this man.” The blonde detective held out a picture. Harry hesitated before leaning forward at Kunikida’s impatient huff. Closer up, Harry could see that the picture contained a thin, black haired individual. The man had pale, flat eyes and bleached white hair at the tips. He wore a black trench coat and a neatly folded, white scarf.

“Who is he?” Harry asked after a moment.

“Someone you will avoid.” Kunikida growled as he yanked the picture back. Harry flinched at the naked emotion coating his tone. The man was certainly good at carrying grudges.

Harry found himself curling into himself even further as Kunikida left. Why couldn’t he have gotten another job to pay off the debt of his thievery? He actually knew how to cook, bake, or clean and was really good at fixing things with an easy _Reparo_.

Besides, working with someone you almost accidentally killed was so nerve wracking!

 

 

 

For someone guarding a ‘flight’ risk, Junichirou seemed awfully carefree. Or at least, the red head seemed to be a bit more interested in holding off the abundant affections of his wife while in public than worrying over Harry. Harry grimaced as he watched Naomi go after Junichirou.

Couldn’t they leave that behind closed doors? Harry didn’t want to see that!

Maybe he could make a run for it? Junichirou didn’t seem like he was paying attention...

 

**_“The only reason you aren’t in the hands of the military police’s hands right now, is because you have somehow attracted the good graces of my partner and superior. Should you do anything to contradict their positive outlooks on your personality and potential, you will be re-captured and promptly executed or handed over to be executed and disposed of.”_ **

 

**_..._ **

 

Or maybe not. Harry knew he would eventually need to get away from the Agency to find his godfather. But surely, having a good _foolproof_ plan wouldn’t hurt?

If Harry was caught, even _once,_ trying to escape, he would be executed. If Harry ever wanted to find his godfather, he needed to buckle down, put his thinking-cap on, and get it right the first time. Right now, the agency was most likely ready and waiting for an escape attempt. Harry would most likely end up caught before he even left this city if he ran for it now.

Better to wait and plan. While he waited for the agency’s guard to drop, Harry would be observing them for weaknesses. Once he knew their weaknesses he could-

“We’re here.”

Harry blinked and looked up. The trio agency agents had been led to the mouth of a rather ominous looking alley. Within it, their blonde client stuck an oddly imposing figure. Somehow, her previously blank countenance had cracked away to reveal something slightly glacial and unforgiving. The Tanizaki couple beside him stilled in surprise. They too, it seemed, could feel their client’s marginal change in attitude.

“This way.” The blonde woman called from the back of the alley. Harry blinked as he realized that the alley took a left turn. It seemed they would need to go a good way into the oddly ominous alley. Harry sniffed.

Gross, street muck and worse street muck. Whichever gangs used the alley must truly have no sense of smell! Harry mentally grumbled to himself about the smell as he followed Junichirou forward. As the trio were rounding the corner, Harry caught the scent of something strange. The alley smelled like what a normal alley would smell like; putrid, unwashed and decaying things of various species or life status. However, as he passed by the client, Harry caught a completely different scent, and it wasn’t perfume.

Oil. Charcoal. Something sharp and sour; sulfur maybe? Harry frowned and glanced at the woman from the corner of his eyes.

Wasn’t she supposed to be an office worker? Why did she smell like a mix of muggle mechanic and an alchemist?

“That’s strange.” Harry blinked and turned back to Junichirou. The red head had halted partway down to the dead-end of the alley. “Is this really the right place?” Junichirou asked in confusion.

“Um...” Junichirou turned back to their client and seemed unsure of how to approach her. Harry blinked as he realized they had never gotten the woman’s name. How odd... and concerning. Wasn’t there paperwork or some form of identification the woman had to fill out before hiring supernatural detectives?

“You may call me Higuchi.” The client offered. Harry frowned further as he noticed her choice of wording. Higuchi hadn’t stated that it was her name; only that they could call her that. Something... wasn’t right here. The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end.

“Higuchi-san, smugglers are a cowardly bunch. They’ll always have an escape route. But this is a dead-end. If anyone came after them from that direction they would have nowhere to run.” Junichirou said. Though he seemed calm Harry could scent a slight bit of unease from the fellow detective. He could tell too.

Something wasn’t right here.

“That’s right.” Higuchi dropped her leather back. Harry tensed. “I apologize. I led you into a trap.”  The woman pulled back her blonde hair into a bun. “My real target was you.” She slipped out a black flip phone as she pushed on a pair of dark sunglasses. Now, her figure seemed much more imposing than the office worker she had fooled them with at first. The black jacket and white button-up no longer looked professional. They looked _dangerous._

“Akutagawa-senpai.” Higuchi spoke into the phone. Junichirou gasped. Harry wondered briefly if he recognized the name; but was too focused on the enemy. “I have them, as planned.” Higuchi reported into the phone.

Harry grimaced. Most likely, her superior on the other end was going to be in route or here within a matter of minutes. They needed to get out of here before that crazy woman’s superior got here. Harry was fairly certain he could handle Higuchi. She appeared to be strictly muggle; he had not seen any sign or a supernatural gift. This Akutagawa character was an entirely different bag of cats. The man was most likely her superior for a reason and also likely going to be a pain in the butt to deal with. Most criminal superiors tended to be. Adding in the chance of a supernatural ability meant that he might be even more so of a pain; technical muggle or not.

Harry needed to finish this and get the two brats next to him out quickly.

Higuchi closed the phone and pulled two muggle guns from behind her back. They had been hidden in the back of her waistband by her black jacket. Harry didn’t know much about muggle guns and could thus only surmise that they didn’t appear to be anything like the Dursley family shotgun.

However, the wizard only had half a moment to ponder what kind of gun Higuchi was using. In the next half-second he was flinging himself forward. He stretched his hands out as though to catch the bullets within them. And for a moment, it felt as though he could.

Then magic pooled from within his racing heart. It fled from his fluttery lungs and his quick veins to the tips of his fingers. For less than a nanosecond, it sparked there; unsure of purpose or duty.

Harry voiced his command.

“Protego Maxima!” He roared. Harry was not fast enough to catch and hold bullets. But he could definitely repel them.

Blue silver streaked from his fingers in an erratic jumble of light. Azure color flashed across Harry’s vision in a wave of fluttering, ethereal power.

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

**_POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!_ **

 

The bullets ricocheted loudly off of Harry’s hastily erected shield. Harry stood firmly as a broad silence descended upon the alley. Ahead of him, Higuchi’s eyes were wide as she gazed at the luminescent barrier. Behind Harry, he could hear the ragged and startled breathing of the Tanizaki couple.

Harry glanced back in time to see Junichirou grab his wife and shove her behind him. The girl had placed her body between her husband and the incoming rain of deadly metal. If Harry hadn’t raised his shield quick enough, he would have undoubtedly received another crash course on magical healing via trial and error.

“B-but... how?” Higuchi’s startled words brought Harry's attention back to the would-be murderess. Through the blue webbing of his barrier, Harry could see that the woman appeared absolutely flabbergasted. Her pale skin had faded to a paper-white and her blonde eyebrows had risen above the rectangular frames of her darkened glasses.

“They said you were a Were-tiger.” The woman muttered unsurely. “It's not possible to have two abilities...” Higuchi frowned before raising her gun once more. “Where’s the Were-tiger?” She demanded.

“None of your business.” Harry growled. Irritation spiked within him. His inner beast growled, and Harry had to fight the urge to set it free. _Damn it._

Harry had hoped to attract less attention here, in this new world. It shouldn’t have been that hard, really. In this world, he was not a Chosen One, or a Boy-Who-Lived, or even the famed Harry Potter. Here, he was just Hari, the wanderer.

Yet, even as Hari, it appeared he was still chased by the attentions of those around him. Granted, he had neither the attention of a cultist terrorist group, nor the attention of a slanderous news agency. But still... muggle criminals _were not_ an improvement.

Yes, he had garnered the attention of the Armed Detective Agency thanks to his thievery. But muggle underworld? WHY? Harry hadn’t even had enough time in this city to do anything to them yet!

With another growl rumbling under his breath, Harry stalked forward. His _Protego_ moved with him as he advanced on Higuchi.

“A-ano! Hari-san...”  Junichirou’s timid voice called from behind Harry.

“What?” Harry flicked his head back to look at the red head with a yellow eye. Junichirou flinched.

“T-the Agency has a no kill policy...” Junichirou offered tentatively. Harry blinked. Ah. He supposed he might come off as a bit scary...

“Don’t worry. I have a no kill policy, too.” Harry called back as he faced forward again. At this point, Higuchi seemed to realize her position. Frantically, she looked at his face before looking down at her guns. Making a swift decision, the woman fired off another furious round.

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

**_POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!_ **

 

Again, the bullets ricocheted. However, they did not do so quite as harmlessly as the earlier round.

“Agh!” Higuchi cried as one of the ricocheted bullets sped through her shin. The criminal dropped to her knees in agony. Her thin hands cradled the bullet hole as blood stained her finger tips. White bone fragment gleamed in the sunlight and Harry felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. Higuchi had been hit just below her knees. The bullet had apparently shattered her tibia. Though certainly nowhere vital; the wound would be enough to put her out for the count. She would need quick medical attention if she wanted to walk anytime soon.

Harry dropped his shield. There was no reason to put forth the effort when Higuchi was in no position to continue her assault.

Harry turned to Junichirou and Naomi. Though pale, both were still unharmed.

“Come on. She’s down and it's not like we need to actually do any evidence-finding since the job’s a bu-” Harry choked on his words when something black and heavy ate a hole through his abdomen. Dark whispers of midnight scattered about his midriff. Harry dropped to his knees as looked down to his missing stomach in shock. Blood dribbled in short spurts from his mouth as he let out a strangled gasp. Harry shook as the pain hit like a second physical blow. It wasn’t as bad as a _Crucio,_ but it was certainly painful. And, likely a good deal more immediately life threatening.

“Hari!” Junichirou gasped. He stared at Harry in shock. For a moment, Harry’s own startled yellow met with his terrified brown. Then, Harry turned his dying eyesight to the alley entrance.

Dressed in literal darkness and painted with snow, his attacker stood. Black hair tapered off choppily and was dipped in icy white near the tips. Beneath the dark locks, a pale face coughed wetly into a bony hand.

Harry’s eyes widened.

**_“Also, avoid this man.”_ **

Kunikida’s voice echoed in Harry’s mind. This man, coated in shadows, was the man that Kunikida -who currently hated Harry- had warned Harry away from.

Well... Potter luck always did strike at the most inopportune of times...


	10. So that's where he used to work... I wonder what the turn over rate is...

It burned. Hotter than Fiendfire and colder than the Dementor's breath all at once. Liquid fire raced through the nerves of Harry's torso to his brain in burning volleys of malicious flame. It hurt horribly. But it was _not_ the worse pain Harry had ever experienced. This Akutagawa fellow was powerful and good at inflicting pain. But he was not Voldemort.

And _that_ made all the difference.

Harry gasped as he struggled to stay on his knees. In front of him, Junichirou continued to look horrified while Naomi looked a few seconds away from a panic attack. Behind him, Akutagawa's measured steps clipped steadfastly closer. A pale hand gripped Harry's hair and pulled the wizard's head back harshly. Harry gagged as the movement pushed his ruined chest forward. Blood dribbled from his mouth in crimson spurts. Harry pulled in another painful breath and turned his eerily cat-like eyes to the gray pair above him. Though he continued to gasp painfully, there was no mistaking the challenge still residing in Harry's eyes.

"Are you not afraid? You should be." Akutagawa gripped Harry's hair tighter and painfully lifted him a little further off the ground.

"Fear death." Akutagawa turned his attention to the Tanizaki couple. "Fear slaughter. Those who desire death have an equal desire to die. Therefore... I suggest you tell me where the Were-Tiger really is. After all, we both know that your sister has no ability... and your own is perfectly useless in combat." Akutagawa then gestured at Harry's shuddering form. The wizard was fighting for every breath. Blood trickled from his mouth and gushed from the hole in his stomach. "Unless of course, you fancy this future?" Akutagawa chuckled darkly and shook Harry's form roughly. Harry spit out another glob of blood and looked to Junichirou's reply.

"I-I," Junichirou stuttered. The red head glanced between his sister and Harry, obviously overwhelmed. After a moment, his gaze settled on Harry and hardened. Determination filled his stance, though he still trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry but that information is c-confidential." Junichirou said. Through the pain, Harry felt a spark of surprise. Even though Junichirou hadn't known Harry that long and had probably assumed the worst based on what he'd heard, the young ability user was still sticking up for Harry.

"Your choice." Though softly delivered, there was no mistaking the change Akutagawa's words caused. The tension filled air became charged with unmistakable blood lust as dark shadow and blood colored lightning sparked at Akutagawa's feet. The mafia member dropped Harry casually to the side as he began to step forward. Harry gagged up another fistful of blood when his body collided with the ground. For a moment, the wizard's eyes only perceived random splotches of light and darkness as his nerves shrieked in agony.

When Harry could see again, Akutagawa was halfway down the alley. Beside him, a darkened beast of wispy shadow and violent energy followed impatiently. Harry had to blink for a moment at the sight of it. Primarily, the creature was merely a floating, demonic head with a long trail of energy leading back to its master. Crimson lightning danced dangerously along its form. Though it couldn't hold a candle to what Harry had seen in the Wizarding World, it was certainly the strangest thing he had seen in this world.

"This is your last chance to tell me where the Were-Tiger is. Rashoumon has no more patience for your defiance." Akutagawa threatened. At the end of the alley, the Tanizaki couple huddled close to each other. Naomi clung to Junichirou's back and gazed with wide eyed fear at the dangerous beast approaching them. Junichirou wasn't much better. Though he tried to place his body between Rashoumon and Naomi, his knees were knocking together, and it was obvious the young detective was distinctly terrified.

Yet, Junichirou still would not give in. Though he appeared too terrified to speak, the red head shook his head vehemently and firmed his trembling stance as much as he could.

"Very well." Harry struggled to draw in a deep breath.

Rashoumon rushed forward.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as loudly as his feeble body could manage. Thankfully, it was enough. Silver strands of power bloomed from thin air. Threads of love and memory wove together seamlessly. Will, hope, and determination coalesced into a single, magnificent form. It was power incarnate.

Silver and pewter antlers stood proudly atop a regal head while sure-footed hooves glided gracefully foreword. A coat of priceless mithril gleamed even in the darkened alley. Prongs stood in all of his ethereal beauty and awe-inspiring power.

The being of light clashed with the dark creature in an almost symbolic meeting of opposing forces. With a harsh shove, the silver stag forced Rashoumon from its course. Rashoumon veered away from the cowering humans and struck the side of the alley with a heavy bang. Dust clouds rose, and Harry found himself unable to see anything. Yet, he wasn't worried. He knew exactly what Prongs had been crafted from and for. The beast of priceless memories would not fail against something contrived from merely pain and suffering.

However, Harry's own predicament, was a bit more pressing. Blood was still seeping quickly from his wounded abdomen and he was having increasing difficulty with simply breathing. He needed to finish this and get some medical attention, or at least seize enough time to heal himself.

The dust settled to reveal Prongs standing guard in front he Naomi and Junichirou. Rashoumon circled around his own master in dizzying shows of rage and murderous intent.

"You still aren't afraid, are you?" This time, light gray eyes rested solely on Harry's prone form. Harry gave a defiant and painful grin in return.

"Why… should I… be?" Harry gasped out. His shaking arms pushed him painfully upright. Harry leaned against the wall tiredly. On a whim, he flipped a bird at the Port Mafia member before grinning at the suddenly murderous gaze directed his way.

"Because life can always be made as painful as possible before death." Akutagawa narrowed his eyes at Harry's blatant display of nonchalance. Then, he was moving. It seemed to happen in a mere moment. Prongs surged forward in defense of its master while Rashoumon advanced with madness and fury. The two opposing forces seemed fit to collide in an insurmountable amount of force. And then…

"Maa… I think that's enough." Dazai announced slyly as he landed between the two supernatural entities. He raised his hands and touched both Prongs and Rashoumon gently. Bright lines of script swirled through the air beautifully and Harry found himself blinking. To him, the runic scripts reminded him slightly of the magical runes used back in the Wizarding World. Was there a connection between the two?

Wind roared as both creatures dispersed in thin air. Rashoumon, back to his master and Prongs… went where ever spirit guardians hung out when not called into physical form. Harry somewhat hysterically wondered if they all played poker and talked about their human charges. He felt like he wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case.

…

He should really get the blood loss taken care of. It was beginning to affect his thought processes.

"You're one of those detectives!" Higuchi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the type that can't stop thinking about what a beautiful lady might be up to. Besides, I've got a little Kohai to look after now. He's supposed to be on the straight and narrow path, you know." Dazai turned towards Harry. The man frowned at the state Harry was in; though if it was due to actual care or simply to insure the Agency didn't get in trouble for him, Harry wasn't sure. "So, to insure everything went as planned," Dazai turned back to Higuchi. "I decided to listen in." The detective grinned as he held up a piece of muggle technology. It looked somewhat like a radio.

"Impossible!" Higuchi gasped. She felt around in her clothes and finally fished out a smaller, matching muggle device. The poor woman looked to be in shock as she stared at the device. Combined with her wounded leg, she very well could be, Harry mused to himself.

Harry blinked when Dazai's face appeared before him. The man had walked over to Harry's side at some point; Harry wasn't lucid enough to tell.

"He got you good, didn't he?" Dazai asked. Harry wasn't sure if the man was speaking to himself or to Harry. Either way, he didn't really feel up to giving a reply. Each breath held small a battle and Harry was _still_ losing massive amounts of blood. Combined with summoning Prongs via wandless magic, Harry felt lightheaded and somewhat ill.

"Maa… I guess I'll just have to carry you." Dazai murmured as he reached down and hoisted Harry up. The detective placed his should under Harry and wrapped both arms around the wizard in order to support him.

The movement left Harry gagging out unhealthy amounts of blood. His vision dissolved into bright lights and flashes of color. Harry's hearing fuzzed out into blurbs of random static as the pain the wizard was experiencing flashed furiously across his brain. When Harry could next make sense of the world, the situation had become rather tense.

Higuchi had levered herself up against the wall at some point and was pointing a pistol at Dazai. For a moment, Harry readied his magic for a swift _protego._ However, it didn't come to that.

"Don't, Higuchi." Akutagawa ordered as he turned to look at the blond woman. "You can't win."

"But, Akutagawa-senpai…" The woman murmured in quiet disbelief. Harry found himself blinking in shock as well. He knew that Akutagawa likely relied on his supernatural gift in battle, and a match-up against Dazai likely wasn't the best… but to forfeit before they had exchanged a single blow? Why? Certainly, Junichirou could back Dazai up in a fight, but even then, it was still two against two. And Agency members didn't seem to fancy guns; or at least they hadn't from what Harry had seen.

"Dazai-san, we'll retreat for this round." Akutagawa continued to concede before making a parting statement. "But the Were-Tiger will be the Port Mafia's someday."

"Why?" Dazai asked calmly.

"Simple enough. The black market has put a bounty on him. The buyers are willing to pay seven billion yen." Harry found himself taken aback. Though new to this world, he had gained a rudimentary understanding of their currency system. Seven billion yen was nothing to scoff at. Anyone with that much money need not worry for a very, very long time. Dazai seemed to shared Harry's shock.

"That's very generous." The detective voiced his surprise.

"We'll pay your agency a visit later. The Port Mafia will claim the seven billion."

"Is that a declaration of war on the Armed Detective Agency?" Despite Akutagawa's ominous words, Dazai appeared unfazed. Rather, he seemed quite amused by the Port Mafia member's intention. "Try it… if you dare." Dazai taunted with a grin. For a moment, Akutagawa appeared to take Dazai's words seriously. Then Higuchi butted in.

"You are an insignificant, small scale operation. We are this city's darkness made incarnate." Higuchi growled in impotent rage. "We have connections to this city's politics and economy at every level. An agency with a dozen or so operatives will become ashes along with your entire office in less than three days' time. No one has opposed us and lived!" She barked like an indignant dog.

"I know all of that." Dazai murmured carelessly.

"Indeed. You know better than anyone being and ex-Port Mafia member, Dazai-san." Akutagawa stated. Harry found himself freezing in shock. Dazai? Part of the mafia? In what realm? The man could only hold his current job due to his insane luck and instincts. His attitude and manners along would ordinarily get him murdered by angry fathers without adding in illegal business. Yes, Harry had thought the man shady, but he had seemed too individual and rage-inducing to belong to any sort of serious organized crime. Who in the world could stand him besides the Agency that needed his ability and wits?

Behind the pair, Junichirou let out a high-pitched squawk. Naomi didn't make any noise Harry could hear, but Harry was sure that she was also in shock at Akutagawa's accusation.

Yet Dazai didn't flinch. He merely shifted his weight a little and gave shrug.

"Maa… I though you were leaving, Akutagawa."

"I am. Higuchi, let's go."

"Hai, Akutagawa-Senpai." Within a few minutes, the two Port Mafia members had left the alley.


	11. Because Dazai is a Psychopath and most peope seem to forget that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai scares Harry.

Truth be told, Harry didn’t remember much after the Port Mafia members left. Once they were gone, he sagged against Dazai; boneless. Harry was in pain, rapidly loosing blood, and magically tired. Once the adrenaline rush from being in danger left with Akutagawa and his lackey, Harry’s body abruptly became much, much heavier.

He passed out.

The next time he woke, Harry felt as though he was just barely holding on. Even then, being strapped to a metal table with a madly giggling lady standing nearby managed to frighten him to just enough consciousness to realize her intentions with that Russian sabre.

They were not pleasant.

A few painful and mentally damaging hours later, Harry was carried out into an area he vaguely recognized as the Agency office and sat in a chair. He slumped forward onto the desk with a soft thump. He couldn’t think. It felt as if all of his thought processes were on a repeating cycle of determined crashing. Bitter shards of broken thoughts and ideas flashed through his head only to fracture even further.

Someone sat next to Harry an indeterminable amount of time later. They shook his shoulder gently and called out his name.

Harry felt too broken to stir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry blinked gritty eyes open slowly. A dirty, gray tiled ceiling met his bleary gaze.

Ah…

Yesterday had been… bad.

Really bad.

So bad he wasn’t even going to think on it.

Really.

Harry let his eyes rove the room he found himself in. Off-white walls, a lumpy hospital-ish mattress, and a halfway parted curtain were the only noteworthy proponents of the resting area Harry found himself in. Beyond the curtain, Harry could see what appeared to be a filing room for the agency. Midday sunlight drifted in through windows Harry could not see.

He blinked. With a sigh, Harry lowered himself back to the mattress and turned to lay on his side. It didn’t seem as if anyone from the Agency wanted him for anything and even if they did; Harry didn’t feel up to much. He wanted to sleep, and he was going to do so. After yesterday, Harry deserved some time to himself. Plus, the sunlight was just right to lay across his legs. It was warm and so, so good to his tiger instincts. Harry could have purred.

Just as he was settling himself in however, Dazai poked his head around the corner.

“Ah! You’re awake, Hari-kun!”  Dazai skipped over and sat in the chair next to Harry’s bed. Harry frowned and wondered if the capricious man would leave him alone if he rolled over and pretended to snore.

“Maa… you shouldn’t make such a face. If you’re not careful, it’ll get stuck that way.” Dazai grinned cheerfully.

Yup. Rolling over. Harry was _so_ not dealing with this today.

“Aww… Hari-kun. That’s not polite at all.” Dazai whined.

“I don’t care. Go bother Kunikida-san.” Harry grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“He’s busy worrying himself into the grave. Besides, I have questions for you.” Dazai answered. His whimsical tone lessened to something approaching a normal conversational tone. Harry blinked one eye open. Dazai grinned.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut before giving a groan and sitting up. Apparently, Dazai meant something close enough to business to be somewhat serious.

“Fine, ask your bloody questions.” Harry growled as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He glared at Dazai over his knees like some sort of angry cat. Dazai still didn’t look the least bit concerned though. Instead, he quirked an annoying eyebrow.

“English, then?  I wouldn’t have guessed. Normally Englishmen are a bit more… hygienic.”  Dazai stated rudely. Harry grimaced. Yes, he knew he hadn’t been able to shower or bathe for weeks before running into the Agency. Still though, he had done so as soon as he was able. It wasn’t like he could make water and soap rain from the sky!

…

Actually… that could have been a feasible solution. Harry still had his wand. Food was not something his magic could provide. Soap and water was another matter entirely.

…

Still though, he’d done the best he’d thought he could at the given time.

“You try wandering the countryside aimlessly without a pound to your name and see how you wear it then.” Harry growled. He shifted his body away from Dazai rudely before demanding, “Aren’t you going to ask your questions? I want to get back to sleep.”

“Maa, Maa, no need to be so impatient. This will only take a minute.”

“Then take your minute.” Harry grumbled grouchily. His tiger instincts clawed at Harry’s sense of courtesy restlessly. It was midday. Thus, naptime. The sunlight was right there, it had been quiet, the temperature was just right, and Harry was _so_ tired. Giving Prongs enough magic to battle a physically empowered shadow-phantom-thing could do that.

“What does your gift actually do, Hari-kun?” Harry blinked. Hadn’t he already explained himself? Fear tightened his gut. Had Dazai realized Harry was lying about having a supernatural ability? Had the sharp-witted man figured out that Harry wasn’t using an ability, but magic? Well, technically, Harry wasn’t really lying: magic _was_ a supernatural ability. It just wasn’t the ‘supernatural ability’ that Dazai meant. Like a homophone, the same word could be used for both powers, but only one meaning held true to Dazai’s current line of questioning.

Seeing Harry’s confused reaction, Dazai clarified himself. “Beyond absorbing moonlight, healing, and shapeshifting, what can your power actually do?” Harry blinked. That was not what he’d been expecting. He felt his heart rate decrease.

“Um, well, I kind of already told you. My gift does whatever I want it to so long as I’ve got enough energy to use it.” Harry answered nervously.  Dazai frowned a leveled a stare at Harry. Harry ducked his head and looked at the form of his feet beneath the bed sheets. Had he revealed something odd? He didn’t think so… it was the same answer he’d given Dazai the other day.

“Are you aware of the average parameters and uses of supernatural gifts, Hari-kun?”

Supernatural gifts had parameters? Harry had thought they were just random…

Harry shook his head.  Dazai sighed closed his eyes for a moment.

“Maa, Maa… Just what are they teaching youngsters these days?” Dazai asked as he looked back at Harry with a teasing grin. Harry shrugged. He hadn’t been taught anything. What harry knew about supernatural gifts came from snippets of overheard conversations caught in between feeding himself and searching for Sirius.

“First of all, supernatural gifts may be beyond human explanation, but they are not beyond rules. Each individual gift has a set of rules and settings that applies only to that individual gifts. For example, I have to touch people to stop their gift. However, that contact does not necessarily need to be skin on skin contact. I have yet to know why this is the case, it merely is. Despite each gift having its own eccentricities, they also have a few universal rules and similarities that seem to be native to every gift. The first, is a distinction in how gifts are used. Some gifts require outside force or items separate from the host to activate. Kunikida-kun is an example of that. His gift allows him to bring anything he draws into reality. However, he needs his notebook to do that. Thus, his gift is a gift that requires an outside tool to be used.  Meanwhile, other gifts are more tied to the body, like mine or Akutagawa’s. You witnessed how Akutagawa’s Rashoumon was literally attached to him in the form of a shadow? And how mine is activated purely by touch?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. He could remember the slimy trails of darkened rage and hate leading from Rashoumon to its master.

“Essentially, the gifts with out need of external tools can also be split evenly in classification. One portion can be classified as energy manipulation. Akutagawa’s Rashoumon is essentially extremely volatile and very negative energy taking on a semi-sentient form to protect the host. Some energy manipulation type gifts form an almost separate conscious from their hosts, others do not. It is unknown as to why, but those with the added semi-sentience are much more dangerous because they can act partly autonomous of their masters. The Rashoumon that you saw was one of the lesser sentient of this grouping.”

Harry nodded as he pondered. Semi-sentience? Harry hoped he didn’t meet too many more of those, Rashomon’s growls and vicious aura would likely haunt him for life as it was. The creature had seemed almost demonic.

“The other grouping in the physical types of gifts would be gifts like mine, Kenji-kun’s or even Akiko’s. This class or group of gifts is defined by limited range and application. They normally are confined to the body or require physical contact between the host and whatever they choose to affect. These gifts also have very little outward signs or use. Mine is somewhat an exception to the rule with how visible it is to the naked eye. Normally, these supernatural abilities have very little visual display. Kenji and Akiko are both capable of using their abilities in public without being outed as supernatural so long as they are careful. That is one advantage they have. It should be noted however, that the ‘quieter’ gifts are also simpler and more limited in what they do. While Kenji and Akiko are capable of hiding in plain sight, neither will ever have the versatility that Kunikida-kun or even Akutagawa has. Their gifts have more rules and restrictions than most. Meanwhile, ability users like Akutagawa are constantly able to change and adapt their gift usage for whichever situation arises.”

Harry nodded again. All of this information was… highly informational. He’d had no idea supernatural abilities were so structured or made any sort of sense. Harry had truly thought there were just random sparks of magic floating around.

“So, Hari-kun~, do you see the problem that you present?” Harry blinked as Dazai’s full scrutiny zeroed back in on him. During Dazai’s explanation, he had managed to relax a bit while he learned. All that stress and tenseness surged back now to crawl over his shoulders and spine.

“Um...” Harry stuttered ineloquently.  He thought back carefully over the information given. “I’m a problem… because… I’m in two categories?”

“Not quite, kohai. Your gift both affects your own body like Akiko’s or Ranpo’s, and it is capable of interacting with the world around it without physical touch. You are also capable of manifesting a semi-sentient energy creation, but do not necessarily need to in order to control your gift. This puts you into three different categories, not just two.”

“A-ah…” Harry murmured. He furrowed his brow. “But… why is that a problem? You said no one really understands gifts, right? And does it really matter? I don’t need to classify it in order to use it.”

A sharp cuff smacked Harry’s head to the side.

“Ow!” Harry exclaimed as he grabbed at his head. He turned a swift glance at Dazai before freezing. Dazai looked… terrifying. The dark eyes that watched him bore no humor within their depths. Rather, something dark and dangerous lurked in their infinite confines. It chilled Harry’s fiery heart and creeped into his bones with a haunting presence.  Harry shuddered in instinctual fear. For once, even his animagus side could tell that this was no time for pride or defiance. Harry wasn’t really sure what scared him more; that his tiger form was afraid of something, or that Dazai looked ready to murder him.

“Only a fool chooses not to understand something as dangerous as what rests within you. Without understanding and knowledge, you will become as much a danger to your comrades as to your enemies. Do not become that liability. I will not put up with it.”

“Ah… I-I understand.” Harry murmured quietly. Dazai’s countenance abruptly changed.

“That’s good Hari-kun~. Now that that is taken care of, I’ll leave you to your rest. Have a good day, Hari-kun!” Dazai proclaimed jovially. With light, bouncy steps he skipped from Harry’s presence.

…

Harry wasn’t able to go back to sleep after that.


	12. I'm angry and nervous and You're going to take the Brunt of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunikida takes out his nerves/passive aggressive tendancies on Harry.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Harry jumped and flinched slightly from the angry voice. The bag of food in his arms shifted slightly and he hurriedly readjusted it. Turning, Harry struggled to keep his discomfort from his face. Kunikida appeared to be in a fine mood now. The man’s blonde eye brows were scrunched in the distaste usually reserved for bugs and his eyes seemed to be dissecting Harry layer by layer. It was rather off-putting. A heavy stack of folders shifted dangerously in the man’s hold before he readjusted it.

“Err, I’m sorry?” Harry offered in confusion. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to make Kunikida so mad but figured an apology was a good place to start. Unfortunately, his apology only served to stoke the flames of the blonde’s rage.

“Such lackluster mannerisms. Its no wonder you ended up as you are.” Harry grit his teeth to keep from growling. Honestly, he still didn’t know what the man was throwing a tantrum over and there was no reason to be so rude or callous. And manners? Really? Was an apology so rude as to deserve that kind of rebuttal?

“Excuse me? I’m still not quite sure what I’ve done that requires an apology yet. Also, I’m supposed to be delivering this to the main office room, so if you’ll pardon me,” Harry returned fire curtly. He hefted the bag a little to indicate what kind of delivery he was making to the office. Kunikida wasn’t done yet, however.

“Really? You’ve got a seven-billion-yen bounty on your head, and you don’t have a clue as to what kind of danger you’ve brought the agency into?” Kunikida said lowly. The man’s deep gray-green eyes glittered dangerously with burning emotion.

“Oh, that.” Harry had thought he’d done something different, like snubbed him accidentally or stolen his favorite marker for his notebook.

“Yes. _That_.” Kunikida snarled. Harry shrugged.

“Its not like I asked to be here. If I had my way I’d already be halfway across the country by now.” Harry replied flippantly but with a frosty edge of annoyance hidden in his tone. Within him, Harry could feel his tiger instincts beginning to pace agitatedly. This man really did manage to rub his fur the wrong way every time he opened his stupid mouth. It was as if he was trying to rile Harry up.

“How ungrateful! You’re daring to blame this on the agency!? If it weren’t for the curiosity of my partner and the President’s ill-timed mercy you’d have already met your death by an execution squad.” Kunikida spat venomously. His shoulder’s tensed in barely controlled rage while his grip on the stack of folders tightened until his knuckles turned white. Harry straightened and looked Kunikida dead in the eye.

“Like I said. The only people keeping me here are you and your agency. If you let me go you wouldn’t have to deal with me and my ungratefulness!” Harry rebutted.

“Why you little-!”

“Kunikida-kun! Hari-kun!” Dazai’s voice was Harry’s only warning before he found himself glomped by the curly haired detective. The taller male looped one string-bean arm around Harry’s neck and pulled him close. The burning tension that had been festering died a sudden death at the cheerful detective’s appearance.

“Kunikida-kun, do you have the files President-san asked for? He’s been waiting over ten minutes you know~! If you leave him waiting too long, his long-term memory functions will begin to deteriorate without any stimulation.” Dazai said with a grin.

“Wait, really?” Kunikida asked in surprise. He tilted his head slightly to the side and furrowed his brow in thought.

“Yes! Hurry and write it down! When a person waits too long for something, their long-term memory suffers because they aren’t getting enough mental stimulation.” Dazai dictated.  Harry’s eyes widened as Kunikida hurriedly pulled out his note book to begin scribbling frantically in it. Hadn’t they already done something like this at the restaurant? And then…

“Wow, I never knew that!” Kunikida murmured in surprise.

“Just kidding.” Dazai said flippantly, as he threw the arm not looped around Harry’s neck into the air to wave nonchalantly.

**SNAP!**

Kunikida’s pen snapped ominously and all the tension Dazai’s appearance had washed away, suddenly flooded back. A dark aura shrouded Kunikida and the man’s steel green eyes suddenly appeared red with blood lust. Harry chose that moment to politely remove himself from the situation by running for his life. It was very efficient. Really.

 

 

 

 

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the wooden floors beneath Harry’s feet and he stumbled to his knees. The take-out bag skidded a few feet in front of him but thankfully did not spill.

_What in the world?_

Harry gasped and hurriedly stood. “What was that?” He asked aloud. When the were-tiger went to look out the window, he was unnerved to see a plume of dark smoke rising from a few blocks away. Sirens sounded and the few pedestrians on the street began to hurry in-doors. A fire truck wounded the cornier before speeding down another street. It was quickly followed by a gaggle of police cars and ambulances.

“Oh? Looks like some one made the port mafia angry again.” Harry squeaked when Dazai’s voice sounded from right behind him. Harry whirled to face the irritating detective. Claws formed at the ends of his fingertips before he quickly fisted his hands. Darn it! Was the man trying to get skewered?

“Don’t do that!” Harry exclaimed.

“What? Make an intelligent comment on the state of life outside the office? Oh, Hari-kun you wound me~!” Dazai placed both hands above his heart and took a few trembling steps back as though truly harmed by Harry’s request.

“No! Don’t sneak up on me!” The were-tiger growled back in irritation.

“Ohhh… well then. Don’t let me catch you unawares.” Dazai grinned. Harry grimaced and forced down his irritation. No, it would not help him to growl or bat at the annoying detective. Despite how much the man was asking for it.

“So that was the Port Mafia?” Harry asked as he gestured back to the smoke rising in the distance.

“Mmm… it would seem so. Their Black Lizard group likes to cause a ruckus and generally muck about like the little attack dogs they are.” Dazai sniffed disdainfully.  “They have absolutely no understanding of the word ‘restraint’.”

“So, they’re basically a bunch of explosion happy people allowed to run wild?”

“Not wild, per say. Just a very long leash. And a more correct term would be violent-happy. They don’t always cause explosions; just most of the time.”

“Ah.” Harry grimaced. He was still pretty confident that he could take care of himself, but having such a dangerous group after him would make looking for Sirius more difficult. Harry sighed and turned back to the fallen take-out. He lifted it and headed past Dazai and into the office.

“Hey guys, I’ve got the take out!” He called to the working detectives.

“Yay!” Came the collective cheer. Sniffing out crime does make one very hungry after all.

 

 

 

 

Some time later…

 

“Huh, so the worst-case scenario didn’t happen today.” Kunikida murmured as he snapped his book of ideals shut. The man peered out the window before going to clean up his desk.

“Worst case scenario?” Harry parroted in confusion. He stood over by the filing cabinets, working on some back work Dazai had been too lazy to put away. About the office, the other senior members of the Armed Detective Agency meandered about as they either finished their work for the day or tried to act busy while waiting for the clock to strike five (Dazai).

“Fufufu…” The doctor, Akiko Yosano, chuckled as she saved her document and booted down her desktop. “Its Kunikida’s turn to go around the neighborhood apologizing after a raid. He also doesn’t like how it throws our business expenditures out of budget.” She snickered.

“Um… a raid? Like an attack?” Hari questioned tentatively as he furrowed his eyebrows together. They were a detective agency. Surely events like earlier today didn’t normally happen…

“Mmmhmmm,” Dazai hummed happily as he sidled over. “Every once in a while, the Port Mafia likes to make fools of themselves by sending their Black Lizard Group to us. Its rather fun and refreshing.” Harry blinked in confusion. An attack on the agency was fun?

“Speak for yourself! Every time they raid we have to replace the windows, the dry wall, paint it, acquire new computers, either fix or buy new furniture! Not to mention it totally massacres that day’s schedule! Raid are the definition of absolute waste!” Kunikida belted out furiously. One of Harry’s white eyebrows rose in incredulity at Kunikida. The man seemed entirely unconcerned that people randomly tried to kill him, rather, the man was only worried about how it would affect his schedule and business plans.

“Really? But… I kinda thought they were like stress relief or a nice fun exercise!” Kenji Miyazawa said thoughtfully. Harry blanched at the cheerful tone. He had known the Detective agency was capable of supernatural violence… but really? This was pushing it too far!

“I agree with Kenji. It is a good workout and it keeps a lady on her toes. Also, watching you freak out over something so insignificant is amusing.” Akiko practically purred with a devious grin. Kunikida groaned and put a hand to his face in disbelief. With his cat hearing, Harry could catch a few mumbled words like ‘can’t believe’ and ‘working with such improper’.  A wry smile snuck onto Harry’s face despite his incredulity, as he observed the agents bantering with one another. It somewhat reminded him of the easy comradery Hermione, Ron, and he had shared. It was obvious that these people weren’t just good co-workers, they were good friends as well. Still… could they be a little less casual about being attacked regularly? Their tones made it sound as though they were just children dealing with a slightly unusual chore.

“Well, in any case,” Kunikida turned back to the room at large. “The work day is over and its time to head home.” The blonde announced with a gesture at the clock. Indeed, the digital device proudly stated that it was exactly two minutes after five. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. Finally, he could get a break from the crazy people!

“Oooh! Good! I can’t wait to go home to write my letter to Ma and Pa!” Kenji crowed happily as he hopped off his chair and stretched.

“Oh, it is Wednesday, isn’t it? Have you gotten a letter back yet from last week?” Akiko asked thoughtfully as she gathered her purse and sun glasses. Her delicate hands carefully unfolded her coat before draping it across her form. Harry frowned at her. Wasn’t it still pretty warm out? Maybe it was a girl thing?

“Mmhmm! Bessy’s doing great thanks to the medicine you sent. She’s even back to producing milk!” Kenji grinned cheerfully. Harry blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion before taking another look at Kenji’s overalls and straw hat.

“Were you a farmer before coming to work at the agency?” Harry asked curiously. If so, that would mean Bessy was a milk cow.

“Oh! Good guess! I’m from Ihatov and I used to herd cows for my parents.” The farm boy nodded eagerly. “One of our cows, Bessy, got sick a few weeks back but Akiko-san sent some medicine and now she’s all better.”

“That’s great. So, you’ll be writing your folks when you get home then?”

“Yup. I do it every Wednesday. What are you going to do when you go home?”

“Me? Oh…” Harry paused to ponder it for a few moments. He couldn’t leave the city yet; they were still on high alert and would be expecting it. Thus, he would have to wait around for a while before making his escape. “I think I’ll go swimming.”

“Swimming?”

“Yeah. The water in the river hasn’t gotten super cold yet and I love swimming. Going for a dip would be the perfect way to relax after the last few crazy days.” Harry said brightly. He wasn’t hungry anymore and a dip in the river sounded like a perfect way to make his inner tiger relax a bit.

“Ooh! That sounds nice! I might join you! Not today though, letters are hard.” Kenji gasped and chatted brightly. Harry snickered at the expression on the kids face. It reminded him of Ron and a potions essay.

“You’re going swimming in the river?” Kunikida asked in distaste. His nose scrunched as though he had smelt something particularly nasty.

“Yup.” Harry grinned and made sure to pop the ‘P’. He was still pretty irritated with Kunikida from earlier after all. Plus, Kunikida had once been a teacher. Acting like this way was guaranteed to get under any teacher’s nerves; especially one as strict as Kunikida must have been. Perhaps it was petty but Harry did want a little payback for how rude the man had been earlier.

“Of course.” Kunikida pinched his nose in irritation. “Someone like you would go find the dirtiest water around to immerse yourself in. Just for the record, making yourself sick on purpose does not excuse you from work.”

“It’s fine.” Harry murmured with a roll of his eyes. “I won’t get sick.” He’d swum in dirtier, nastier waters before in tiger form. This couldn’t possibly be any worse. And maybe it would unnerve Kunikida enough to make him leave Harry alone.

“That river contains billions of different, potentially harmful pathogen and chemicals from factory run-offs. As a doctor I will advise you not to swim in it.” Akiko had been on her way to the door, but now half turned to look back. Irritation danced across her face in the form of a tight frown and pinched eyes. “Of course,” She turned to continue her exit. “If you do still commit such foolishness and become ill, do not expect any healing form me. I only heal lethal wounds.” And with that, the doctor left the agency with a click of foreboding heels against cheap tile. Harry shivered in unease. That woman was even frostier than his aunt before Halloween.

“Hmmph. See? Even a doctor is telling you not to swim in that dirty water.” Kunikida argued. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. He focused back on Kunikida before replying.

“I’m a usually a tiger for about twelve hours every month. Do you think I check then to see if the water is dirty or not? It’ll be fine. I’ve done worse before.”

“You-!” Kunikida would have likely growled something derogatory but Dazai interrupted playfully.

“Maa… Kunikida-kun, Harry is his own person. If he says he can handle it, let him handle it.” Dazai inserted himself before Kunikida’s rage could escalate. “However,” Dazai’s countenance grew serious as he turned to look at Harry. “Taking a dip in the river as a tiger would be unwise, Hari-kun. If you feel the need to swim, please do so as a human.” Dazai’s tone remained light but Harry was unsurprised to see steel hidden in his rusty eyes. That was fine though, turning into a tiger would be stupid in the middle of a city so Harry hadn’t been planning on doing it anyway.

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “That’s what I was planning on anyway. Fur is way harder to clean than human skin.” He grabbed his apartment keys and the phone they had given him and headed for the door. He didn’t have anything else after all. His wand was still hidden safely up his sleeve.

“Wait just a moment please.” Harry stopped at the aged voice that called out to him. Turning, he spotted the president leaving his office. Once again, the man wore a dark green yukata with some black fabric draped over his shoulders. Harry thought it was called a mantle…?

“In light of your lack of economic funds, I’ve taken the incentive to prepay half your check. This way, you should have enough to eat until the end of next week’s pay period. Also, please note, that about thirty percent of your check is going towards paying off your debt and for your insurance working here.” Fukuzawa handed over a white envelope that Harry supposed held either money or a check.

“Oh. Um, Thank you for your consideration, sir.” Harry murmured as he carefully placed the envelope into his pocket. This would certainly be useful once he felt hungry again. Despite all the energy Harry had used recently, he still hadn’t fully digested his tea on rise from the night of the full moon. “Have a good day.” Harry dipped his head to the president, waved to Kenji and Dazai, and quickly made it out the door. So many unexpected things had happened since he had met these people, he didn’t want to get into anymore today!

 

* * *

If you are angry take it out on something inanimate. Don't snap at people all day long just cause you spilt coffee on your fave dress. 


End file.
